Hypocrites I tell you!
by Wolf K9
Summary: Kakashi knew to expect the emo that reminded him of himself and the Obito-wannabe that looked like Minato-Sensei. He was even expecting a Rin-stand-in. Instead, he got Haruno Sakumo, who reminded him of his late father a little too much.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

Chapter 1: Introductions

When Kakashi was called in to discuss taking on a team of recently graduated Genin, Kakashi thought, 'Why the hell not? I'll just flunk them anyway.'

Flunking them had been the plan. Even when he saw his teacher's child's name, Uzumaki Naruto, Kakashi was still hell-bent on sending them back to the academy. But then the second name made him pause and look up at the Hokage.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Kakashi read. This had to be some joke because it felt like some type of political maneuver to get Sharingan no Kakashi into teaching an Uchiha brat.

"Hmm yes," the Hokage nodded sagely. "The council decided that you were the only one capable to teach the last Uchiha about his bloodline."

"I don't know anything about his bloodline," Kakashi stated. He knew _how_ to use the Sharingan, but Kakashi was convinced that knowing about it and knowing how to use it were two different things. Then again, Kakashi would convince himself of anything if it meant getting less responsibilities. "Besides, he's not even guaranteed to activate it."

"The council has made their decision."

"You know I'll just flunk him, right?"

"And when Sasuke passes his academy exams again, he'll be assigned to you… again," Sarutobi pointed out.

Kakashi huffed, looking back at the papers in his hands. This was probably the only team he couldn't flunk. Mainly because of the Uchiha brat and all the damned politics, but also because some sense of loyalty to his Sensei had passed onto Naruto.

Well if Naruto was Obito and the Uchiha was Kakashi, then all they were missing was a Rin, and Kakashi would be emotionally doomed… or not.

His mental health had always been bad.

Kakashi shuffled the three papers around to get a look at the last sheet and learn the name of the Rin-wannabe. Haruno… Kakashi blinked, rubbing his one good eye and squinted at the name.

Sakumo.

Haruno Sakumo.

His heart pounded in his chest, and just when he thought he was about to have a panic attack he took a breath and forced himself to think of something else. Mainly, what type of parents would name their child after a known traitor? And then his heart stuttered again, because how could Kakashi not think about his father when that name was blatantly staring at him on the sheet of paper!

"I think, I need to sit down," Kakashi muttered as he stumbled onto the chair opposite the Hokage who had an odd twinkle in his eye and a smug smirk.

Now Kakashi really wanted to fail this team.

But on one hand there was politics and on the other there was Naruto, so really, Kakashi couldn't say no. He was duty bound to the village to teach the Uchiha and if things had been different, Naruto would have been like a little brother to him.

But there was also Haruno _Sakumo_ , and that name alone made Kakashi rethink his loyalties. Maybe he could run now and become a missing Nin.

Damn his father to the pits of hell. And curse this boy for bringing up bad memories.

And no! Kakashi did NOT have daddy issues.

Kakashi wasn't sure how long he sat in the Hokage's office, but eventually, he snapped to his senses and figured that if he was going to think of the dead - even if it was a traitor - he might as well go to the memorial stone to do it. But of course, the Hokage cared little for Kakashi's wants, and forcefully dragged - told - him to accompany him to Naruto's residence.

xxx

Team seven was utterly bored as they waited for their Sensei.

Sasuke was brooding in his seat, elbows propped up on the table and fingers interlocked in front of his face.

Sakumo was slouched in his chair, watching Naruto pace around the room.

Oh, no wait. Naruto stopped pacing and was now holding an eraser in his hand as he darted to the sliding door, stuffing the eraser between the door and frame.

Sakumo chuckled as he looked around the room and eyed Iruka-Sensei's rolling chair.

"That's never going to work, Dobe," Sasuke stated, broody as ever.

"What would you know, Teme!" Naruto shouted back. The two of them becoming background noise as Sakumo made his way to Iruka's chair and rolled it to the sliding door.

Humming to himself, Sakumo tied one end of his wire to the back of the door, and the other to the door frame, making the wire as taut as possible, with the chair between the wire and door.

"Hey," Naruto said, his arguing match temporarily on hold. "What are you doing?"

Figuring that the trap was as good as it was going to get, Sakumo turned to the blonde. "Eh, I figured you could hit our Sensei in the head," Sakumo pointed to the chalk eraser. "While I go for the balls." Sakumo pointed to the chair.

Of course, the chair probably wouldn't do much unless their new Sensei slammed the door open but Sakumo guessed that it could serve as a distraction while the eraser did its job.

 **Oi, that's not very nice.** The voice in Sakumo's head stated. **What if your Sensei want's to have children one day?**

 _'It's fine,'_ Sakumo thought back. _'Besides, Sasuke's right. This is a Jounin. There's no way we could really injure him.'_

 **You'd be surprised Kiddo,** his other half responded, though there was humor in his tone.

Sakumo waited for a second, expecting Fang - (' ** _none of this inner, outer nonsense. Call me Fang'_** ) - to say something else, but when he didn't, Sakumo just shrugged and made his way back to his seat. He was only halfway to his seat when he heard it. The sliding of the door and a soft plop followed by a stream of giggles and, "I got him! I got him! See that, Teme!"

 _'Aw man! I missed it!'_ Sakumo inwardly cried as he turned around and took in his Sensei. There really wasn't much to take in. Silver hair, masked face, one eye. What sort of weirdo wore a mask in this kind of weather?

It was hot in the Fire Country.

"My first impression of you guys… I hate you. Meet me on the roof."

 _'Well, that could have gone better, huh, Fang?'_

"Let's go guys!" Naruto cheered, bolting out the door. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" he called and by the muffled voice, Sakumo could guess that the blonde was already half way down the hall.

Sakumo glanced at Sasuke who shrugged and continued at a leisurely pace.

 _'Fang?'_ Sakumo thought. _'You there?'_ He waited for a minute and was already at the door to the roof when he called again. _'Fang? Are you ignoring me? Are you mad? Jeez, I won't prank our Sensei again if it means so much to you… hello?_ '

"Alright, let's to introductions," their Sensei said, interrupting Sakumo's thoughts.

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"Name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future. That sort of thing," Sensei shrugged.

Sakumo took a seat next to Naruto on the stairs and said, "why don't you go first Sensei?"

"Mah alright. I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes or my dislikes. As for my dream… never really thought about it. And I have lots of hobbies."

Sakumo snorted rolling his eyes. _'You think he's going to tell us more about himself after he gets to know us better?'_

 **Perhaps.**

 _'Oh so now, you're talking to me again?'_ Sakumo teased but Fang just snorted in response.

"You, emo. Go first," Kakashi pointed at Sasuke.

 **Hmm, that was rather rude.**

 _'No kidding.'_

"Uchiha Sasuke, there's not a lot of things I like and I dislike a lot of things. My hobbies are training and my dream, no ambition, is to kill a certain someone."

' _Wow, Kakashi-Sensei hit it on the nail. Sasuke really is emo.'_

 **You're being rude too.**

 _'At least I don't speak my thoughts out loud.'_

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like Ramen and Jiji, and Iruka Sense. I don't like the three minute wait for Ramen and my dream is to become Hokage!"

"Next?"

"Ah, I'm Haruno Sakumo. I like…" damn what did he like again? Sakumo glanced at his teammates, looking for some sort of answer - as if they knew him that well. "… I dislike…" Sakumo caught Kakashi's eye but immediately looked back to the other two boys. Their Sensei looked really scary. "Hobbies… uh…" he could feel his face heating up now. Sakumo never was good at class presentations. "Dreams for the future…" he blinked as an answer actually came to him. "My dream is to show Konoha's citizens how much of a hypocrite they are!"

 **You did not just say that!**

* * *

A:N: I want to go for humor as a genre, but I'm not sure if I'm funny enough to pull it off. Tips, thoughts, comments?

Edit: 2/12/18


	2. Chapter 2: Passed

Chapter 2: Passed

It was supposed to be survival training but the putrid smell, rotten corpse, blood, blood, blood. D _eath!_ Went against everything that Sakumo thought survival training would entail.

 **KAI! You're in a Genjutsu kid!**

Sakumo couldn't help but shiver as the once peaceful training grounds was turned into a war zone. His entire body shook when the blood of a Konoha Shinobi splattered on him and the enemy Nin approached. He was going to die.

It was supposed to be survival training.

 **Oi! Kiddo! Release the Genjutsu! Tiger seal and Kai!**

Instructions. He could do that. He knew the tiger hand sign - had studied it in the academy. He brought up his shaky hands. The enemy nin was before him now, bloodied sword over Sakumo's head. It was supposed to be survival training. He couldn't die here!

"K-Kai!"

The war-torn forest disbursed, and in its place was the peaceful training ground.

Sakumo took a ragged breath, stumbling away from the afterimage of the enemy Nin. 'A-are _we safe?'_ even in his mind, he stuttered. Sakumo had to specifically think about releasing the tiger seal just to get his hands to move to his sides.

 **Yeah, you're safe. Are you feeling ok?**

 _'I think so. I'm alive at least…Now what do I do?'_

 **…Turn around.**

Sakumo didn't even question it, he just obeyed and cried in shock when his Sensei was only a foot away from him.

"You fail," Kakashi drawled as Sakumo found himself being grabbed by the scruff of his Haori and dragged toward Sasuke and Naruto.

So they passed then. Sakumo was disappointed in himself but he couldn't help but feel happy for them. Mom and Dad would probably be upset with him but he always had next year to become a Genin.

He shivered again. He couldn't get rid of the image of the enemy Nin.

Sakumo was just about to excuse himself - after all, he failed the test so he wasn't needed here anymore - but Kakashi still had a firm grip on his shirt… and was tying him to the middle log that sat in the training ground.

"Huh?" Sakumo whimpered, twisting his head up to catch Kakashi's eye.

"You all fail," Kakashi said. "The three of you are Genin, no, even worse than that, you're pre-Genin. Alone, none of you can even hope to put up a decent fight against a Jounin. Naruto, you charged right in without waiting to see what your teammates were doing. Sasuke you threw a fire ball when you clearly saw that Naruto was in the way… Haruno… you were pathetic."

Sakumo sniffed, that was true. He hadn't even managed to throw a punch before getting caught in the Genjutsu… but still, Kakashi didn't have to say it like that.

"Now then, I'm willing to give you three a second chance. Naruto, Sasuke, eat lunch and when you're done we'll try this again. But if any of you feed Haruno, it's an automatic fail."

And with that, Kakashi Shunshined away.

 _'I think he hates me.'_

 **Hate's a strong word. I think he's neutral toward you.**

 _'No, I'm pretty sure he hates me. He hasn't said my first name. Unless he's known Sasuke and Naruto before, and don't see why he would call them by first name and me by my last.'_

 **Ah…**

 _'What's the point in all of this anyway?'_ Sakumo looked down at himself. Why'd he have to be tied to the stump. If Kakashi didn't want Sakumo to eat anything, all he had to do was say so. "And this whole thing is stupid too."

"Huh? Whadda ya, mean? What's stupid?"

Oops, he said that aloud. Oh well, might as well go with it.

"Sensei said we couldn't beat him alone," Sakumo explained. "So we have to beat him together, but our goal is to get the bells and there is only two."

 **Teamwork.**

 _'I hate teamwork. Who knows when someone is going to dump all the work on me?'_

 **This isn't the academy.**

 _'Well what if one of them stabbed me in the back?'_

 **The mission should come first. Once you have the bells you can turn on one of them.**

xxx

"They failed," Kakashi sung to the room full of Jounin. He couldn't help the smile from spreading on his face as he said those two lovely words.

Six more months of freedom!

xxx (six months later)

Like that wonderful day six months ago, Kakashi was back in the Hokage tower, being handed a familiar folder with the names of his Genin hopefuls.

He flipped through them.

Sasuke. That was a given. The child was still top of his class.

Naruto. Somewhat surprising seeing as he wasn't the dead last anymore, but that was completely ok.

Kakashi flipped to the last sheet.

Haruno Sakumo. WHY!?

xxx

After the second bell test, Sakumo was dead beat tired. Around his forehead was the red forehead protector that he was given back upon graduating from the academy for the second time. They still weren't able to get the bells from Kakashi-Sensei but they had worked together and apparently, that was the answer to the test

They passed. Him, Naruto and Sasuke had passed Kakashi's test together.

Sakumo took a deep breath as he stood up and dusted his black ninja pants and straightened the folds of his Haori. He was a bit peeved that the white triangles which lined his sleeves were singed, but overall he was uninjured.

 **How would you like to learn Kenjutsu?**

 _'Kenjutsu? But I thought you said you wouldn't teach me since it was your clan's technique.'_

 **My clan is all but dead and I have reason to believe that the last survivor doesn't live by the sword.**

 _'So you're going to teach me your clan's technique?'_

 **If you want.**

 _'Yes!'_ Sakumo mentally shouted. _'Let's go to the weapon shop now.'_

With newfound energy Sakumo ran down the streets of Konoha. _'What should I get? A Bokken? Or should I skip straight to the real thing and get a Katana. Or maybe a Wakizashi. I could get both! A Wakizashi and a Katana!'_

 **A Tanto.**

' _What!? But they're so small! I might as well use a Kunai!'_

 **My clan's Kenjutsu style revolves around a Tanto. After you have mastered the Tanto I will teach you how to use a Wakizashi.**

 _'But Tanto's are so lame!'_

 **Do you want to learn from me or not?**

 _'Yes, Fang-Sensei.'_

xxx

"They passed," Kakashi sniffed to the room full of Jounin which quickly went into an uproar, asking how that was possible. "They cheated. They already knew about the bell test." Kakashi sent a withering glare at the Hokage.

* * *

A/N: Review please, I'd really like to know what everyone thinks of the story. I'm mainly writing to improve upon my storytelling skills, but there's only so much I can improve on without advice. So writing advice, things I should avoid doing, etc. are welcome.

edited: 2/12/18


	3. Chapter 3: Greetings

Chapter 3: Greetings

If Kakashi had the chance, he would have dumped his Genin team on another Jounin. But that was impossible. The council had him between their greedy little fingers, and for once the Hokage actually agreed with them and ordered Kakashi to be fair toward his Genin.

Kakashi wasn't sure if he could be fair. Even with Minato-Sensei as the Genin-to-Sensei-relationship-role-model, Kakashi just didn't think he could pull it off. Kakashi knew himself well, and although he had no problems with Naruto, the kid was as dumb as they could get. Sasuke was smart, not genius smart, but smart enough for Kakashi to take interest in. And Haruno… well, Kakashi just wanted to avoid him.

All in all, Kakashi knew that he wouldn't be able to treat his team equally. He was just that screwed up. He wished he could ask Minato-Sensei for some advice. Sensei knew everything!

Which was why Kakashi found himself following his blond student and was shocked out of his musing when Naruto didn't turn toward the street heading toward the old Namikaze residence but instead continued to trek toward the poorer district.

Sighing, Kakashi turned to the path that Naruto should have taken - would have taken if Minato was still alive - and walked toward the building that had been Kakashi's home for most of his childhood after his father died.

If he was late for any meetings then Kakashi would just tell the truth; he was lost on the road of life.

xxx

 **Strap it to your back.**

Sakumo paused in connecting his new toy - **It's a Tanto kid! Respect it!** \- to his waist band.

'But don't people usually carry their swords on their hips?'

 **It's a Tanto. It goes on your back and should line up with your spine.** Fang didn't sound irritated, he was just listing the facts as usual.

 _'But why?'_

 **The opening attack is always the downward stroke. You would be wasting precious seconds to get into the right stance if your Tanto is at your waist.**

 _'Oh that makes sense,'_ Sakumo nodded as he positioned the blade on his back and sent a small stream of Chakra to connect the sheath to his Haori.

 **Now grab the Tanto with your right hand and draw it.**

Sakumo grinned, this was so awesome! He was getting to train with Fang!

 _'Right!'_ He nodded, reaching for the blade and drawing it.

 **No! Again!**

 _'Right!'_

 **Again!**

 _'Right!'_

xxx

With no praises of encouragement or even being told what he was doing right or wrong, Sakumo could feel himself getting frustrated as he drew and withdrew his Tanto again, and again.

 **You're doing it wrong. Again.**

Sakumo glared into the clearing before him and sheathed his blade for what felt like the hundredth time. He had to reach back with his left hand to steady the scabbard, lest he stab himself in the back. 'How do you even know I'm doing it wrong!'

 **Your hand is too close the blade when you draw,** Fang stated.

 _'Ok,'_ Sakumo grumbled, and this time he grabbed the middle of the handle and drew-

 **Again!**

"What!" Sakumo shouted. "I didn't even draw it and you're telling me I'm doing it wrong!?"

 **Mah, you're going to scare the birds.** Fang chuckled in Sakumo's mind and the boy just raged. **When you draw it, you want to lift it straight up, don't tilt it until only the tip is sheathed. Then slip down.**

 _'This is stupid,'_ Sakumo huffed but did as he was told. He went slower this time. Lifting the blade up until his arm was halfway stretched above him, and then brought it down.

 **No it's not. If you kept drawing it the way you did, you could have ripped the back of your shirt. Again!**

Sakumo couldn't be sure how many times he heard, 'again!' ringing in his head, but eventually they met a snag.

 _'Do you want me to take a protractor to my elbow and measure the angle!? I'm telling you, it's the right angle!'_

 **It doesn't feel right. Bring the elbow in a bit more.**

 _'What do you mean it doesn't feel right? It feels right to me! Anymore and I won't have full control of the blade.'_

 **Don't be upset. This sort of thing takes time.**

"Show me!"

 **I can't show you…**

"Then how am I ever going to learn this! I can't just keep following directions without an example!"

 **Oi, inner thoughts unless you want people to think you're crazy.**

 _'This is stupid.'_

 **Do you want to give up?**

Sakumo growled, stupid Fang and his logic. Fang had the patience of a saint and always knew the right things to say. But then, Fang was an older man, and old people were inherently patient.

 _'…No,'_ Sakumo grudgingly admitted. 'But this is tough. I can't see you, and going off of descriptions alone is tough.'

 **Let's meditate.**

 _'But that's so boring!'_

 **Sit.**

 _'Ugh. What does this have to do with Kenjutsu?'_ Sakumo asked as he plopped onto the wet grass.

 **To be honest. I'm not sure.**

 _'What? Then why should I meditate, Fang-Baka!'_

Laughter echoed in Sakumo's mind, and the boy stuck his tongue out to the forest. He wanted to hit Fang in the head, but considering Fang was in _his_ head, that would probably do more damage to Sakumo than it did to Fang.

 **Let's just try it,** Fang said with a hint of laughter still in his voice. **Focus inward.**

 _'It's getting late,'_ Sakumo said, trying to get out of meditating. Only monks did that!

 **Focus.**

 _'I have practice tomorrow.'_ He really didn't want to be sitting around the forest doing nothing.

 **Focus on the sound of my voice.**

 _'Mom and dad are going to be worried.'_ It was hard lying to the one person that knew everything about himself.

 **Focus.**

 _'Fang, I want to continue practicing, I really do. But I don't want to meditate and I want a break.'_

 **Listen to the wind, feel the grass on your legs.**

Sakumo sighed. This was a losing battle and he knew it. If Fang wanted him to do something, Sakumo would do it unless he wanted a killer headache and Sakumo really didn't want another Fang induced headache. The last time he'd actually fainted.

Hands on his knees, Sakumo took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

 **Focus on your breathing. In out. In-**

 _'Just shut up already! I can't focus with your constant badgering!'_

Fang let out that comforting laugh, and then all went silent in Sakumo's mind.

xxx

The Chakra Saber was the first thing that greeted Kakashi when he entered the old Namikaze residence.

When Kakashi had first moved in with Minato, the man had insisted that something be put on display to remind him of his old home. At first it had been a picture of the White Fang and Kakashi that hung on the wall, but Kakashi had burned it. Then, when the Tanto broke, Minato had hung it up on the wall instead.

"Why do you still haunt me?" Kakashi muttered as he unlatched the Tanto from the wall. Like the White Fang's name suggested, the Tanto was sheathed in a white scabbard and even the hilt was white. If the blade wasn't broken and if Kakashi had bothered to unsheathe it, it would have left a streak of white too.

Why did he come here anyway? Kakashi's grip on the Tanto tightened, making the old sheath creek in protest. It's not like the relics of the past were going to help him with his current dilemma.

Suddenly the ground shook followed by the wail of a siren.

Two tones. Three clicks each. That was code for invasion!

CRASH!

Kakashi barely had time to throw himself out of the door when the ground shook again and debris overtook his vision.

The Namikaze building was no more.

xxx

Sakumo's mind felt sharper now, more in tuned with everything around him. He shifted his body, almost expecting his back to have gone ridged by now thanks to his stiff position, but his muscles rolled easily and there was no pain.

 _'Fang?'_

"Hey Kiddo. Why don't you open your eyes?"

Eyebrow's knitting together, Sakumo obeyed and came face to face with, "Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Haha, no. I'm Fang," the not-Kakashi said.

"What? But how? Where am I?" Sakumo glanced around. They were in a traditional styled house, complete with Shoji doors and Tatami mats.

"This is the place I reside in," Fang said.

"But... where is here exactly?" Sakumo locked eyes with Fang again. Please, don't tell him was dead.

"Your mind. Your soul. Take your pick," Fang shrugged. "Anyway, it looks like my theory was correct. If you meditate you can come here and I can train you."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Sakumo slapped a hand over Fang's mouth. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around this." He released Fang's mouth and motioned toward the silver haired man. "You're Fang?"

"Yes."

"And you're not some old geezer?"

"Do I look old to you? I'll have you know, I'm twenty-four."

"You were twenty-four when I first met you!" Sakumo cried but he couldn't stop himself from smiling and throwing his arms around the man. "You don't know how long I've wanted to meet you- see you. You know what I mean."

"I know," Fang said, pushing Sakumo back a bit.

Sakumo was practically in awe when the man smiled a smile that he always imagined Fang to have. This was like a dream come true. He was finally face to face with the one person he truly looked up to, and who was like a second father to Sakumo.

Tears streaked down his face, and Sakumo quickly wiped them away. But not before Fang saw.

Dark eyes widened, into a deer in the headlights look. "Ahh! Don't cry! I'm sorry! Did I do something? Please don't cry!" Fang fretted, waving his arms around but never quite touched Sakumo.

"Baka, these are tears of happiness."

* * *

A/N: I'm still trying to find that nice medium where Haruno Sakumo doesn't sound like a sissy while still retaining some Sakura traits.

Thank you for the reviews everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: Respect the Blade

Chapter 4: Respect The Blade

Giant snake. Check.

Transparent cube. Check.

Civilians running and academy students herding. Check. Check.

Baby Genin…?

Kakashi groaned, of all the stupid times he was with his team and someone just had to decide to invade Konoha when he wasn't with his Genin!? Why him?

The thought of not fetching his wayward students, crossed his mind but the thought of the council hounding him if anything happened to their precious Uchiha or the 'damned' Jinchuriki, had Kakashi throwing that idea away. Not to mentioned that those who abandoned their teammates were worse than trash. Can't preach what you don't practice.

Kakashi lifted the sheathed Tanto to block a stray Shuriken. Did he really have to fetch his students? Surely they would be safe and heading to the safe zones. Plus Kakashi would be so much more helpful participating in the fight than babysitting.

Kakashi blocked another Shuriken and narrowed his eyes. Some bastard was aiming for him! That was not a stray Shuriken! Kakashi caught the next weapon that was thrown at him and hurled it back. He barely caught a glimpse of a Sand Headband when he turned around and raced toward where he knew Naruto lived.

If only he'd introduced his pack to his Genin earlier, he could have joined the fight. Kakashi shook his head. There was no use in complaining about it now.

Spotting another poor soul with a Sand headband, Kakashi was quick to dart forward and dispatch the man. At the very least, he could take out whoever he ran across.

A few more buildings over and there! Naruto's apartment! Kakashi could have cried for joy if it wasn't for the fact that three unknown Shinobi had just surrounded him. And was that ramen he smelled? Kakashi swiveled his head to look at the Shinobi on his blind side. His eye widened.

"Naruto!"

"Stay where you are or the brat gets it!"

Naruto…Rin… This situation was so similar to the one that earned Kakashi his nickname as the Friend Killer.

"Mah," Kakashi held up his hands and consequently his father's Tanto that he still carried. "Just calm down. I'm sure we can talk about this."

"Don't kid us! There's nothing to talk about! Now if you don't want the kid to lose his head," and here the man nicked Naruto's neck. "You'll take that dagger and stab yourself."

Sick bastard! And this was not a dagger damn it! It's a freaking Tanto! Respect the blade!

"Sensei…"

Kakashi met Naruto's eyes. Poor kid was shaking. "Don't worry Naruto. I don't let my comrades die." He gave Naruto a quick eye smile before glaring at the Shinobi surrounding him. Two of them were from Sand while one was from Sound. "The blade is broken," Kakashi drawled motioning to the Tanto.

"Prove it."

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask and tossed the sheathed Tanto toward the man, the Sound-Nin, holding Naruto. His grip on Naruto loosened as the man caught the blade and that was all the time Kakashi needed to dart forward the wrench the Kunai out of the Sound-Nin's hand.

"Bastard!" the man screeched right before Kakashi's drove the Kunai into the man's chest cavity and darted to the remaining Sand-nin.

"Naruto, leave a Kage-Bunshin with me and go find Sasuke." Kakashi risked a glance at the blonde. " _Now,_ Naruto!"

One of the Sand-Nin tried running around Kakashi, but he didn't allow it and quickly pushed the man back. "Your fight is with me," Kakashi stated before fishing a Kunai out of his pouch. The scuffle was quick. The two Sand-Nin's couldn't have been more than Chunin.

"Now then," Kakashi turned to Naruto's clone once we sure that the Sand-Nin were securely bound. "You are not to get hit. You are not to get into any fights. You are to only follow me and lay low."

"But that's so boring!" the clone whined. Kami, did Naruto jump back quickly. Kakashi was close to admitting that he preferred the scared Naruto to the normal one. At least then Naruto wouldn't argue with him.

"If you get into a fight then you'll pop," Kakashi reasoned. "And then what good will that do?"

"But what good can I do if I'm just following you!?"

"Make me another clone."

"What?"

"Just do it, Naruto," Kakashi sighed. A poof later, and another Naruto was standing next to him. "When you find Sasuke, you are to create another clone and pop it. After that the two of you are to find another Chunin or Jounin to receive orders."

"Wha-" _Pop!_

"What'd you do that for!" the original clone shouted.

"You'll see," Kakashi growled. "Now follow me." They needed to find the Hokage and something told Kakashi that he was in that giant cube.

"Wait, what about your Katana?"

Kakashi blinked. Of all the things his father could have pounded into Kakashi's head and it was the difference between blades and 'respect the blade.'

"It's a Tanto."

"Well, here," Naruto practically shoved the Tanto into Kakashi's face.

"Hold it for me." Kakashi pushed it away before turning to head toward that giant cube. He glanced at Naruto. He'd have to teach his students tree walking.

"Neh, Sensei?"

Kakashi was not a patient man. "Hmm?"

"What's that?"

"What's what?" Kakashi followed Naruto's pointed finger, over the walls of Konoha and into the forest. Kakashi gaped. "Shit."

This wasn't just an invasion. It was war. That was the Ichibi. Kakashi was almost certain of it. And how did you beat a tailed beast?

With another one.

"Shit? I mean I know it's kinda tannish looking, but I don't think that's shit, Sensei."

Naruto couldn't fight that. The kid didn't even have a proper stance let alone tree walk.

Damn it all. Kakashi grabbed the clone by the scruff of his jumpsuit and took off toward the tailed beast. He couldn't allow it to reach Konoha. If he did… if he did, it would be like the Kyuubi attack all over again.

"Wait, I thought we were going the other way."

Gah! Didn't this kid know when to shut up?

xxx

"Like this?" Sakumo did the Kata again.

"Hmm?"

Sakumo turned to Fang and sheathed his Tanto. "Are you ok? You seem distracted."

"I'm not sure," Fang admitted, eyes going a bit distant. "I can sense something in the real world. I think you should go."

Sakumo nodded, sensing Fang's discomfort. He took a breath, closed his eyes and when he next opened them he was back in the training grounds, but several tree's were blown apart and the ground was shaking. How did he meditate through that!?

 **Over there.**

 _'What the hell is that?'_ Sakumo gaped.

"What are you doing here, most youthful cherry boy!?"

Sakumo stiffened, he didn't even sense anyone in the training ground. He looked around, trying to find the source of the voice when his vision was invaded by green.

"Ah…" Sakumo looked up. "Hello?"

 **Hmm?**

 _'Are those supposed to be eye-brows?'_

 **Don't be rude.**

 _'But they look like catter-'_

"Most youthful cherry boy! You should not be here! It's much to dangerous for you, even if you are in your springtime out youth! You should go. I will youthfully take care of the Ichibi! And if I cannot then I will- MY ETERNAL RIVAL! HOW YOUTHFUL OF YOU TO COME HERE!"

 _'This guy's a ninja?'_

"Gai?" A hand patted Sakumo on the head and he looked up to see Kakashi.

"Sensei?" Sakumo muttered, casting Kakashi a questioning look, hoping that the man would catch his unsaid question. 'What's going on?'

"Oi! Lemme go, dattebayo!"

"Naruto?"

"Ah! Sakumo! Help me! Kaka-Sensei won't let me go!"

 **Hey…**

"Mah, take pity on your Sensei's ears," Kakashi grumbled and dropped Naruto who landed on his butt.

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL! IT IS MOST UNYOUTHFUL OF YOU TO BRING YOUR STUDENTS HERE!"

 **Hey…**

 _'Not now Fang.'_

Kakashi blinked. "This is a clone," Kakashi motioned to Naruto then jabbed his thumb at Sakumo. "And I didn't bring him here." Kakashi rounded on him. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I was training." Sakumo held up his Tanto.

 **Hey!**

 _'Wait!'_

"You're teaching your student your family's Kenjutsu style?" the green man gasped. "I'm so proud of you! Congratulations! Your springtime of youth is strong!"

 **Kid, look at-**

The ground shook and Sakumo pulled his attention away just as Kakashi shouted, "we don't have time for this! You two stay here!" And he bolted out of the clearing.

"Ah! My Eternal Rival! Wait for me!"

 **…Kiiiidddd…** that was definitely a whine.

 _'Don't do that, it's weird._ '

 **Look at what Naruto's holding. I want to see it.**

First there's some giant raccoon thing, then a weirdo green man. And now Fang was acting like a child. Shouldn't they be trying to help Kakashi? Or getting help?

 **Kiddo, please?**

"Is that your Tanto?" Sakumo asked.

"No. It's Kaka-Sensei's."

 **Ask to hold it.**

"Can I see it?"

"Sure!" Naruto grinned, easily passing the blade to Sakumo.

 _'Happy?'_

 **Draw it.**

 _'Sword freak. Are you sure you weren't a Samurai?'_

 **Draw it. Come on kid. I want to see it.**

 _'Alright, alright. Geez, calm down. You're going to give me a headache.'_

 **Sorry. Sorry.** Fang almost sounded breathless as Sakumo unsheathed the blade and a raised an eyebrow when a slip a paper slipped from the scabbard. Naruto caught it.

"It's a note to Sensei," Naruto said and Sakumo rolled his eyes. He could have figured that much out.

"What's it say?"

 _Kakashi,_

 _I know it probably wasn't my place and that you're probably hating me for taking it out of the trash - in fact, I can see you glaring at me through you mask - but I fixed your Father's Chakra Sabre. It's a Hatake heirloom, and I have a feeling that you will want it one day. Maybe not now. Maybe not next year. But one day, when you've forgiven your father, I think you'll want this._

 _And who knows? Perhaps you'll teach Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto how to fight with a blade one day. Well, it's a thought. I certainly wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable teaching my son your family's technique but I did teach you Rasengan and soon you'll get the hang on Hiraishin. And really, you're like a son to me so sharing the Hatake Kenjutsu style with my son shouldn't be all that bad when I've taught you my own jutsu… Well, Kushina's reading over my shoulder and telling me I'm blackmailing you with guilt and you're glaring at me even harder now. You had better not be using your Sharingan to read this or I'll give you a years worth of D-Ranks. I don't care if you're an Anbu._

 _Anyway, if there was one thing I learned from Hatake-San it was to respect the blade, so next time you break this please get a fixed. Don't throw it away like last time._

 _Your friend, Sensei, brother, father (yes father, I pratically raised you, you brat!),_

 _\- Namikaze Minato_

"What!?" Naruto gasped echoed by Fang as the blonde furiously reread the note. "Namikaze _Uzumaki Naruto!_ That's my name! Well not the Namikaze part. And the fourth Hokage had a kid? Oi, Sakumo! Come on! We gotta get Kaka-Sensei so he can explain this!"

"Wait, we're going toward _that_?" Sakumo pointed toward the tree line where they could see the Ichibi decimate part of the forest.

"Yeah."

"But Sensei told us to stay here."

"Sensei might need his Katana," Naruto argued and Sakumo didn't bother to correct him that it was a Tanto - even when Fang muttered the correct term - nor did he mention that it sounded like Kakashi hadn't used the blade in a long time. Sakumo didn't say anything because he was frozen in fear when a large spiky tail slammed down, crushing trees and creating a shock wave that sent him flying.

"Naruto!" Sakumo chocked out when his back slammed against a tree. Ow, ow, ow. "Naruto?"

 **He was a clone don't- DUCK!**

The tail swung again and Sakumo winced when he felt the tan spikes grazing his back as the tree he was previously leaning on cracked and splintered against the force.

 _'I'm going to die. I'm going die. I'm going to die!'_

The note Naruto was carrying, floated over to Sakumo. Completely undamaged. What Sakumo wouldn't do to become a sheet of paper that could float away from all attacks… He scrambled to it and caught it. Kakashi would probably want it…

Sakumo snapped to attention just in time to see the tail heading for him again, and this time he could have sworn it turned into the gruesome shape of a hand.

 **Stop dawdling! Dodge! Damn it all, Kid!**

He was so dead, he wasn't fast enough to dodge. Sakumo clenched his eyes shut. He hoped it would be fast.

"Chidori!"

Sakumo could hear the chirp of a thousand birds and the cry of a guttural roar when something rained on him. He opened his eyes, and with something akin to wonder, held out his hand to catch flakes of sand.

"Are you ok?"

"S-sensei," Sakumo stuttered. _'I'm alive. Holy shit. I'm alive.'_

"You need to get out of here," Kakashi said after scanning him for injuries and turning around.

 **Give him the Chakra Sabre.**

"Wait Sensei, I think you'll need this."

Kakashi's eyes widened, one red the other grey, and Sakumo could easily compare that look to Fang's shocked expression. And then mischief entered Kakashi's eyes and if it wasn't for the mask, Sakumo would have seen the cruel smirk playing on his lips. Kakashi actually chuckled when he took the blade from him.

"Mah, thanks Kid."

That sounded so much like Fang.

Kakashi slashed the air with the Chakra Sabre and right when Sakumo thought he would sheath it, the tail had reformed and was sweeping right for them. Kakashi pushed him back, Tanto leaving white after images as it thrummed through the air and neatly sliced the tail in half which exploded into another shower of sand.

Kakashi hummed, and Sakumo could see him staring quizzically at the blade before shrugging and sheathing it.

"Get out of here Haruno. Find Naruto and Sasuke and stick together," Kakashi ordered and then he was gone a streak of silver.

xxx

"Gai!" Kakashi called, watching as the Ichibi tried whacking Gai who was acting like an irritating fly.

"My Eternal Rival!" Gai yelled, burying his fist in the Ichibi's nose before pulling it out faster than the sand could suck him in. "Did you make the seals?"

"I only had time to make two!" Kakashi called back as he started running up the Ichibi's paws. A hand came barreling at him, and Kakashi thrust his Tanto into the hand. It only took a second for the lightening Chakra to kick in and the hand to turn into dust.

"Two?" Gai repeated, sounding a little doubtful. Kakashi was doubtful too, after all one the suppressers might get destroyed as they tried to stick it on the Ichibi's host. But they didn't have much time. The Ichibi's tail was already able to reach the village's gates.

"Mah, think of it as a challenge!"

"Yosh! Challenge accepted!" Gai appeared next to Kakashi and they bathed delivered a punch into the Ichibi's shoulder and Kakashi slashed with his Tanto. "Who ever get's the seal on first wins!"

"Hn," Kakashi agreed, and slipped Gai one of the seals. "Ready?"

"Get set, GO!"

Kakashi's chest was practically perpendicular with the beast's shoulder as he darted toward the head, all the while dragging the Tanto into the sand. The Ichibi's killer intent was intense, and with each cut of his blade, Kakashi could feel it growing angrier and angrier.

Cutting down the spike that tried to spear him, Kakashi fished out his seal when he spotted the boy/host halfway submerged in sand. Kakashi risked a glance at Gai who sent him a blinding smile with a thumbs up while gripping his own seal.

Kakashi put on an extra burst a speed, leaping around another spike that shot off the beast's head. Twin slaps echoed the beast's cries when both Kakashi and Gai stuck their seals to the boy. It felt like an eternity as they just waited for the seals to activate and for the Ichibi to subside.

And then, finally, the Ichibi crumbled and Gai caught the unconscious boy around the waist.

"Look's like a tie, my Eternal Rival!" Gai boomed.

"Ah," Kakashi shrugged as he fished out his beloved book, uncaring about the fact that they were falling with the sand. He hoped Gai wouldn't go into one his rants about doing some ridiculous training since he didn't win. Of course that was too much to hope for, so Kakashi ignored him and waited for gravity to do it's job. It was a shame that he couldn't drop faster to get away from the green man.

"I believe we're not done yet, Kakashi."

"Hmm?" Kakashi looked up, caught off guard by the rare show of seriousness.

"Looks like three teams of enemy Nin."

Stuffing his book back into his pouch, Kakashi did a quick check on his Chakra reserves. They were low but… his gripped tightened on the Chakra Sabre. He could take care of this. Kakashi glanced at Gai and winced. Unlike Kakashi who was relatively unharmed, Gai was sporting multiple wounds. No doubt they were from that ten minute distraction that Gai provided him while he made the seals and saved Haruno.

A Kunai flew in the air, and Kakashi tugged Gai away. Damn, air combat was never fun.

"Oi! You mess with my Sensei and I'll beat you up!"

Naruto! Didn't he tell that kid to get to the safe zone?

Kakashi face palmed and refused to look at Gai. The man was brimming with 'youth' at the 'youthful' display of Kakashi's student's protecting him. Like he needed protecting. Kakashi resisted the urge to stomp on one of the Naruto's faces when a heard of clones popped into existence to soften their landing.

He would have been just find if he landed on his own!

"Sensei, are you ok?" the Haruno kid asked as he visibly looked for injuries. What the hell was up with that, Kakashi raised a brow. What's got him so worried. Before Kakashi could contemplate his student's behavior, a war cry pulled Kakashi's attention away.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! And I'm going to beat your ass!" an army of Naruto's said before charging. Kakashi just sighed and nearly gaged when he saw Sasuke joining the fray.

Stupid Genin taking on Chunin and possibly Jounin. The Council was going to have his head for this. Why couldn't they follow orders and get to a bunker. If anything happened to them it would be on his head.

Kakashi shook of Haruno's hand and pushed his way through the crowd of Naruto's.

Once in the clearing and facing the ten enemy Shinobi - apparently Naruto and Sasuke got one down each - Kakashi flared his killing intent.

He only wanted to distract them from his students. Really he did. But they took one look at him - silver hair, Chakra Sabre, completely ignored his Sharingan, and screamed: "The White Fang! Retreat!"

* * *

A/N: Yaoi? I don't think there will be any romance in this story so probably not. Team 7 is only made up of 12 year olds right now and I think that's a bit to young to start developing a sexual preference. As for Kakashi, he is old enough, but I personally think he's too good for anyone. Maybe if I end up getting to the Pein incident I'll include some sort of romance.

I don't really have an update policy but life usually happens on Fridays and Saturdays and sometimes Sundays but other than that I'll try to update everyday until this story is done in a couple months or so.


	5. Chapter 5: Rebuilding

Chapter 5: Rebuilding

"Mah, no thank you," Kakashi nervously scratched the back of his head.

"And why not? Wasn't it your sensei who was the Fourth Hokage?"

"Minato Sensei was good at politics," Kakashi agreed while at the same time pointing out his own flaws. The tension was palpable in here. The only one who wanted Kakashi as the Hokage was the Fire Daimyo but that was just crazy.

"You were the White Fang's son as well. You would be the perfect candidate," the Daimyo said, completely ignoring the underneath the underneath message. And if you asked Kakashi, the 'I'm not good at politics' message was crystal clear in his last statement.

"If I may," Danzo interrupted before Kakashi could respond. "Hatake Sakumo died a traitor."

"Hmm, yes. I believe I heard something about that. But didn't he save his comrades?"

"Yes, but he started a war!" Danzo's voice echoed in the room.

"Kakashi, do you have any recommendations then?" the Daimyo asked.

No, not really. Kakashi ignored the pointed coughing from Danzo. "One of the Sannin would make a fine Hokage. They were the students of the Third and one was the granddaughter of the first while the other was the teacher of the Fourth."

Tsunade wouldn't want to return to the village but surely Jiraiya would take up the hat, and if that failed then Kakashi would beg him and if that didn't work… well, there was always Asuma. The man lived in a temple, with monks, and scrolls. Surely he could handle dishing out orders and paperwork. For heaven's sake, Asuma was even the son of the Sandaime.

So yes, Kakashi had a lot of backup plans to ensure that he didn't become Hokage. He was too lazy for that anyway.

xxx

Morino Ibiki was having a nice day. A very nice day, including the wondrous screams of his prisoners.

Maybe he was sick for enjoying the pain of others. Maybe he was crazy. Or maybe he was just enjoying sweat, sweat revenge.

He peeled off a finger nail.

This. _Thumb._ Is what. _Pointer._ You get. _Middle._ For. _Ring_. Invading. _Pinky._ MY village! **_Crunch_**.

"AGH!"

And. _Next Thumb._ This. _Other pointer._ Is for killing my Hokage! He skipped right to the **_crunch_** for that one. Now he could work on the toes.

The whimpers were music to his ears. Ibiki smirked and would have joined Anko in cackling if it didn't go against his character.

He hoped Hound was ok. The ex-Anbu was probably more socially stunted than himself.

And this is for Kakashi! He broke a knee cap.

"Now, why don't you start from the beginning? Name and rank?"

xxx

"I hate him," Naruto grumbled.

"I'm sure he had his reasons," Sakumo sighed, wondering if this is what Fang felt like whenever he sulked. Probably, except Sakumo would probably be crying if the situation was reversed.

"He should have raised me!" Naruto shouted, bolting to his feet and punching the bridge pole.

"Sensei was still a kid though."

"I hate him," Naruto repeated.

"What if you're not the same Naruto in the note?" Sakumo asked and actually recoiled at the look Naruto gave him. The blond had a scary glare.

"But you just said I probably was!" Naruto shouted. "Do you know anyone else in the village named Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto? What about a Namikaze Naruto? I'm pretty sure I'm the only Naruto- Uzumaki Naruto in this entire village!" He was panting now, trying to get his breath but he wasn't done shouting. "And you even said I looked like the Fourth Hokage!"

"Well have you asked Sensei about it?"

"No."

"Why not?" Sakumo sucked at this counseling stuff.

"I hate him," Naruto stated.

"Yes, we already established that."

"No, I hate Kakashi-Sensei _and_ the Fourth."

Sakumo just blinked. He didn't think he would ever understand Naruto's logic. "Let's go meet up with Sasuke." The Uchiha would surely know what to say to get Naruto to snap out of it.

xxx

It was weird walking down the streets with the Tanto on his back. Kakashi could barely feel it's weight, but it was there, straight as a stick, and it made him walk without his usual slouch. It might have made his posture straighter, but all Kakashi could feel was the burden the blade came with.

Sometimes, Kakashi wondered if all of his comrades were just deaf or if they thought his silver hair gave him bad hearing. Would it kill them not to compare Kakashi to his father?

Kakashi glared at one particularly loud Jounin. "I saw him sneaking in the Namikaze complex. He must have grabbed the Chakra Sabre from there. Just think, we could have stolen it before."

As if. Minato's Sensei's security was top notch! The seals put up would have protected the building from anything!

Anything except a giant snake. Kakashi huffed and buried his nose in his book to get away from all the stares.

As soon as he got home, Kakashi was going to stuff the Tanto in his closet and forget about it. Better yet, he'd take a long mission out of the village with his team. But first, he needed to find his favorite author. Jiraiya was supposed to be in the village since the Sandaime passed.

Luckily for him, the first hot spring was a hit and the Sannin was doing his 'research.'

"Yo," Kakashi greeted, lowering his book a bit.

"Hey, Kakashi. Here to help me with my research?" Jiraiya asked, but didn't even glance away from the peephole.

"Actually, I'm here because the Daimyo recommended you as Hokage." Not true. It was Kakashi who sold out the Toad Sage, but the man would never know that.

"Eh, not the brightest idea. I don't know the basics of running a village, and what about my research?" the man finally looked away from the hole to wiggle his eyebrows at Kakashi. "You weren't a candidate?"

"I was, but because of my father…" Kakashi trailed off.

"Speaking of Sakumo, isn't that the Chakra Sabre?" Jiraiya asked as he dusted off his pants and approached Kakashi. "So the rumors are true then. The White Fang is reborn."

"I prefer the Copy Nin," Kakashi grumbled.

"I doubt the enemy will care. You used the Chakra Sabre, now you have to deal with the rumors and Sakumo's old nickname."

Kakashi dismissively waved his hand. "Can we get back on topic? The village needs a Hokage, and right now, you're it."

"The way I see it, it's either me, you, or Tsunade that the council wants."

"So Tsunade then?"

"Yup."

"I thought she hated Konoha," Kakashi tilted his head.

"I'm sure I can convince her."

Kakashi inwardly winced. If Jiraiya left then Kakashi would be forced to stay in the village just in case the man didn't come back to take up the hat. The thought of everyone looking at him before the rumors cooled down, was not a happy one.

"You'll be going then?" Kakashi asked.

"The sooner I leave the better. Last I heard, Tsunade was in Tanzaku-Gai."

Darn it all, Kakashi couldn't even offer to go in his place. Tracking Tsunade wouldn't be a problem, but getting the woman to agree to come back was another matter entirely.

"You're going to come back right?" Kakashi didn't want the hat. Nope, nope, nope.

"Worried you'll be forced to take office?" Jiraiya teased.

Yes. "No."

"Don't worry brat, I'll be back with the Fifth Hokage. It's a shame I'll miss Sensei's funeral. Make sure to put an extra flower for me too, ok?"

"Sure," Kakashi said easily, watching the man go. It was the least he could do.

xxx

"I don't know why Jiji never told me anything about my parents," Naruto grumbled.

"Che, dobe, it was probably for your protection," Sasuke said under his breath as Genin members of Team 7 placed a flower on the cenotaph together.

xxx

One week after the funeral and Jiraiya still hadn't returned. Kakashi was beginning to get antsy and the council was beginning to push for Kakashi's nomination even though it was clear that none of them wanted him as leader.

A week without a leader figure to give out commands had left Konoha like a headless chicken. The Jounin didn't know what to do besides try to rebuild. The Chunin were futilely trying to organize the minuscule amount of mission that came in and assign them to Jounin, and the Genin were either lazing about or helping to rebuild the village. Kakashi didn't even want to think on what the Anbu were doing.

It was a mess.

Kakashi was tempted to dish out commands just to get some semblance of order. But that would only cement the Daimyo's idea of him being the perfect Hokage and No. Just no.

Kakashi Shunshined to his waiting students. He expected one of them to shout, but not even the knucklehead seemed talkative today. Kakashi sighed, Naruto was close to the Third. The man's death had probably made him upset. Oh well, not his problem.

"Today we'll work on tree climbing," Kakashi announced, leading the way to the training ground.

"But Sensei, we already know how to climb trees," Haruno stated.

"Without hands?" Kakashi wondered out loud, not bothering to glance back before explaining further. "You'll be using Chakra to stick to the trees. Too much and you'll get blown off. Too little and you'll slip off. But just right and…" Kakashi demonstrated, strolling up a tree and stopped on a branch. "Well? Get to it!"

Kakashi settled himself on the branch and fetched out his trusty book.

"And you might want to use Kunai to mark your progress," he added as an afterthought, already drawn into the world of Icha Icha.

"Aren't you going to ask him?" Haruno hissed and Kakashi rolled his eye but continued reading. He would have to teach his students subtlety.

"No," Naruto hissed back. "I hate him."

Oh great, inner team disputes. What did Sasuke do now?

"Just ask him Dobe."

Wait, that was Sasuke… so then who…?

Kakashi stared at the words on his book, not quite reading as he listened to his students bickering.

"I don't want to," Naruto growled, a hint of killing intent leaking out.

"I agree with Sasuke, you should ask him why he never said anything," Haruno said.

"I already know the answer," Naruto answered darkly and his teammates waited for him to answer. Even Kakashi, lowered his book a bit.

"Well?" Sasuke urged.

"Well what?"

"What's the answer?" Haruno huffed.

"Kakashi hates me."

Twin slaps echoed in the clearing followed by muttered curses aimed at Naruto. Mostly. "Dobe" and "idiot."

The idea of hating Naruto was ludicrous. How did he even get such an idea in his head? Kakashi briefly weighed the pros and cons of talking to Naruto now, in front of his teammates, but one look at his students showed that they wouldn't be getting much practice done today. Whatever was bothering Naruto and the other two, it had to do with _him_ , and Kakashi hated that fact.

"Mah Naruto," Kakashi leapt from the tree. "Why do you think I hate you?"

Fear, shock, and surprise, all raced through Naruto's face until he settled on anger and shouted. "Because it's true! Everyone hates me! Why would you be any different!? After all, I am the one who killed your Sensei!"

Kakashi raised a brow. "You didn't kill my Sensei, Naruto," he stated clearly.

"I did!" Naruto insisted. "The Fourth sealed the Kyuubi in me and died! He died because of me! And he was your Sensei, so you hate me!"

Kakashi glanced to the other two Genin who were gaping at Naruto. He rocked on his heels, best to ignore them for now. If Naruto wanted to reveal his secret to them, it was fine with Kakashi. "I don't hate you."

"Then why weren't you ever there for me when my father was your Sensei?"

Kakashi's heart missed a beat. "What?" he gasped. "Where did you hear that?" But apparently that was the wrong thing to say because Naruto glared fiercely at him.

"I hate you!" the blond shouted, and Kakashi was too stunned to block the punch. "I hate you!" Another punch. "I hate you!" Naruto punched him again before collapsing onto his chest and sobbing.

Kakashi did not sign up for this. This was why Kakashi hated social interactions. He preferred books, they didn't talk at all.

"Ok, you can hate me," Kakashi said, he deserved it after all. "But I don't hate you, Naruto. You aren't the Kyuubi, you're the one who saved the village from it."

"Liar."

What was he supposed to say to that? Kakashi looked at his remaining students. 'Some help would be nice,' he mouthed, but of course his mask made his lips unreadable.

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow and scoffed and Haruno mouthed back, 'hug him!'

Kakashi would rather push him away. Kakashi settled on putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder and tilted his head back to look at the sky.

The only thing Kakashi could think of saying was the truth. The old Hokage wanted Naruto's lineage to remain a secret but clearly that didn't happen, and it was totally not Kakashi's fault. The next Hokage would understand, right? Right?

Right.

"Your father was the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Your mother was Uzumaki Kushina, she was the Kyuubi's jailer before you." Kakashi paused, he couldn't say, 'when you were born the Kyuubi was released.' That would only send Naruto into hysterics again. "When your parent's died, the Third Hokage decided that in order to protect you no one who was affiliated with your father would be allowed to raise you. It would be too obvious if one of the Fourth's friends suddenly ended up with a blonde haired baby. As such, you also received your mother's maiden name. On the other hand, your mother was only close to one other in the village, Uchiha Mikoto. You were to live with them, but the council and all the other clans thought that it was unfair for the Uchiha to raise the Kyuubi jailer. So another rule was made to ensure that none of the clans could raise you. After that none of the Shinobi in the village wanted to adopt you and when one of the civilians tried, they were barred from it on the basis that you were to be raised as a Shinobi and that a civilian would make you soft…" Kakashi trailed off.

There. Nice, watered down version of the truth.

Naruto sniffed and Kakashi suppressed a wince at the wetness that was seeping through his vest and shirt but Kakashi didn't look away from the sky.

This was all sorts of embarrassing and Kakashi was still trying to sort through his own emotions. Crying kid plus Anbu captain was a recipe for disaster. Even so, Kakashi felt he was handling the situation pretty well considering.

"I still don't like you," Naruto said.

"Ok," Kakashi responded.

"You can be with me now right?"

"Huh?"

"You're my Sensei now, so it's ok if we're seen together and no one will make the connection between me and my dad. So I can move in with you, and you can teach me dad's Rasengan and Hira something, and your Kenjutsu style and we can be like brothers."

Move in… with Kakashi? That was not a good idea but the traitorous voice in the back of his head that sounded strangely like Obito argued back, 'why not, Minato Sensei let you live with him when you were alone.'

Ignoring the questions, Kakashi asked instead, "where did you learn the names of your father's techniques?" Hell, where did Naruto even learn who his father was?

"It was on a paper," Naruto sniffed as he wiped his face on Kakashi's vest and peeked at his teammates. "The clone lost it when it popped."

"I have it," Haruno yelped. Fishing around his pockets for the supposed paper. "It was in your Tanto's scabbard." The boy handed the note to Kakashi.

Raising a brow, Kakashi took the paper and immediately recognized Minato's handwriting.

"Mah, I guess I can teach you the Rasengan," Kakashi said after a while.

"What about the Hira whats-it?"

"I never did master the Hiraishin, so afraid not." Plus one wrong move and someone could lose a limb.

"And your family Kenjutsu style?"

Kakashi twitched, he really didn't want to but this was Minato's son and Kakashi owed everything to Minato, "…If you want."

"Yatta!" Naruto cheered, pushing himself away from Kakashi's chest.

Somehow, Kakashi felt like he got conned. Kakashi glanced to his other two students. Haruno looked happy enough but Sasuke was pouting. Dragging a hand through his hair, Kakashi sighed. He was feeling giving today and Minato was always a fair Sensei.

"Since Naruto is learning a new Jutsu and Kenjutsu I'll teach the both of you two things as well."

"Really?" Haruno asked while Sasuke let out a pleased, "hn?"

It would only be fair that way.

"I don't see why not. Think of a type of Jutsu you would both like to learn and I'll teach it to you. But first, tree walking."

* * *

A/N: I feel like I didn't do too well in portraying all the emotions that Naruto and Kakashi should have been going through. But I think Naruto was ok, and Kakashi had to be the adult and not break down so yeah... (I'm totally trying to excuse my faults)

Oh and Fang didn't say anything for once! Though that's also because this chapter was mostly about Kakashi and Naruto... Haha, I'm sure Sakumo is beginning to freak out with the similarities between Kakashi and Fang, especially when Kakashi used Fang's exact words. I would have written that last section in Sakumo's POV to get all of his inner thoughts, but I don't like reading the same thing all over again in different POV's so I didn't.

Tell me what you guys think! And thank you for all the reviews so far.


	6. Chapter 6:Stress

**So I updated yesterday, but apparently ffnet didn't update my update date since I updated twice within 24 hours... ok, actually, I don't know if that's the reason, but I think it might be. So if you didn't read the last chapter, you should do that before reading this one.**

Chapter 6: Stress

Sakumo's brows stitched together as he watched Naruto's Tanto slash and stab at the air. Besides him, Sasuke was going through similar Kata's, but he was using a Katana and there was no stabbing motion. Just fluid swipes.

 _'Isn't that…'_

Sakumo narrowed his eyes as Kakashi corrected Naruto's stance and shouted something at Sasuke.

 _'And doesn't that…'_

Naruto went through the Kata's again and Sakumo released a breath.

 _'No, of course it's not,'_ Sakumo chuckled to himself. _'I almost thought Sensei was teaching Naruto the same style as you were.'_

 **It does look similar, doesn't it?** Fang said with a hint of awe. The man was like a kid watching his favorite show when it came to anything relating to swords.

'Mhmm,' Sakumo hummed before bunkering down and closing his eyes. Meditating to meet Fang was still a long process for Sakumo. It often took him ten to twenty minutes to reach the right state of zen to meet Fang. Of course the sound of blades cutting through air and the occasional instructions often broke Sakumo from his concentration, but when he was at home it took him about ten minutes.

"You're not going to practice too?" Kakashi's voice floated to him.

Sakumo blinked, eyes readjusting to the sun. He dutifully suppressed the sigh. He was so close to reaching zen! "I'm meditating."

For a moment there, Sakumo was sure Kakashi would ask why or even tell him to get up and practice. But the Fang-lookalike just looked away and took out that orange book of his.

 _'Pervert!'_

 **OI! That's your Sensei!**

 _'But he is a pervert! That's porn in his hands!"_

 **…You're right.** He sounded so disappointed and Sakumo felt like he needed to cheer the ghost up.

 _'That's alright. I won't pick up his bad habits, even if he is my Sensei.'_

 **I raised you better than that.**

Sakumo just grinned, he loved it whenever Fang indirectly claimed him as a son. Haruno he may be, but Sakumo felt closer to Fang than he did his own father.

Getting ready to begin meditating again, Sakumo closed his eyes and then-

"Mah, that's enough for today. Same time tomorrow for practice," Kakashi announced with a yawn.

"Can we get Ramen, Kaka-Sensei?" Naruto asked. He'd been asking the same question since learning about his heritage and took every chance he got to try and steal a moment with Kakashi.

"Sorry Naruto, I have work," Kakashi visibly grimaced and yawned again. That was another thing Sakumo had noticed; Kakashi was constantly tired. It's been a month since the Sand and Sound invasion, and there still was no Hokage. Kakashi had practically run the village for the past three weeks now as the interim Hokage and despite the fact that many people thought he should just take the hat already, Kakashi insisted that he was just holding it for one of the Sannin.

"But that's what you always say!" Naruto grumbled. "And our training sessions are getting shorter and shorter and you still haven't taught me the Rasengan!"

"Tomorr-"

"No! You said that yesterday!"

"Alright, alright," Kakashi sighed, but didn't sound irritated at all. "Look, I don't have any Chakra reserves to show you the Rasengan right now. It's an A-Rank Justsu, and I doubt I can even pull off a C-Rank right now. So, if you get the right materials, I can instruct you on what to do, to get started."

A tired Kakashi made an open Kakashi. Got it. Sakumo didn't think Kakashi made a habit of announcing that he was low on Chakra.

 **He looks sick to me.**

'But he hasn't coughed or sneezed at all,' Sakumo pointed out. 'He looks more tired than anything else.'

 **Chakra exhaustion can leave a Shinobi's immune system vulnerable.**

'Oh yeah, I forgot about that.'

"A BALLOON!?" Naruto shouted, interrupting Sakumo's thoughts. "Why does my training involve a balloon?"

"Just buy a pack and meet me in my office," Kakashi said and Naruto huffed before stalking away.

Sasuke smirked, immediately jumping on the slip up. "Your office?"

Kakashi twitched, "the Hokage's office," he corrected. "And you haven't told me what type of Jutsu you wanted to learn, but I'm guessing you want it to be a fire type?"

"Hn."

"Do you have a particular fire Jutsu in mind? Or can you describe what you want to do? And what about you, Haruno? Any ideas?"

"I want something that looks like a dragon, similar to my Dragon Fire Technique with my wires, but I want to be able to control them without my wires," Sasuke said.

"Katon: Dragon's Flame, sounds like what you described," Kakashi nodded. "Alright, the seals are ram, horse-"

 **STOP HIM!**

"- Snake, dragon, rat, ox, and tiger. Katon: Dragon's Flame!" A large dragon slithered in the sky and did a loop around the training grounds before crashing into the nearby lake. "And that's the Jutsu. Questions?"

 _'Stop him from what?'_ Sakumo asked a second before Kakashi swayed and collapsed face first on the ground.

 **KAKASHI!** Fang screamed.

Sakumo winced as worry hit him like a tidal wave. It wasn't his emotions. It was Fang's, and it was being forced onto him.

 _'Ah, Fang,_ ' Sakumo rubbed his temple. ' _You're making my head hurt. Please calm down.'_

Sluggishly, Sakumo stumbled to Kakashi's side and even pushed Sasuke away when the boy got in the way. Fang's emotions was too hard to ignore when they were this strong. Panic, fear, and guilt wrapped around Sakumo's heart as he got the unsaid thought, **'Check his pulse.'**

 _Dun-dun. Dun-dun._ It was a steady, albeit slow, heartbeat.

'He's ok,' Sakumo tried to soothe Fang, but at this point he was also trying to calm his own racing heart. The change was too sudden. One second, Sakumo was overcome with worry and the next nothing. Fang was back to normal, but the whiplash was too much. "Sasuke… I think-" his vision swam and Sakumo collapsed besides Kakashi.

 _Sasuke, I think you'll have to take us home._

xxx

Sakumo was roused by the occasional beep that came from his right. Slowly opening his eyes, a white roof swam into view and Sakumo stared at it as he got a grip on his bearing. Where…?

Hospital.

Oh no. Sakumo snapped his eyes shut. Thanks to Fang, Sakumo had an unexplained fear of hospitals. Ever since Sakumo was a child, Fang would freak out the moment it looked like Sakumo was headed toward a hospital and Sakumo would have the killer headache of the century and sometimes he'd even end up puking.

Sakumo shuddered. Any minute now he'd start feeling nauseous and an overwhelming need to flee. No, he already wanted to flee, and that was all him. Yes, Fang instilled the fear of hospitals into Sakumo by headache association.

 **I'm sorry.** He was calm. Too calm. Didn't Fang realize they were in the hospital?

 _'There's nothing to be sorry about, I'm fine.'_

 **I shouldn't have panicked so much. I made you faint again.**

 _'It's alright, I'm used to it. This always happened when I was a kid, remember?'_ Especially when they were in the hospital. No, no, no. Do not even think about it. Fang would find out!

 **It's not alright. A Shinobi must never show emotions.**

There he goes again being all self depreciating. The best course of action was to deflect the conversation elsewhere. A gloomy Fang often lead to an upset Sakumo, and not because of the shared emotions either. Sakumo would only feel Fang's emotions when they were strong or when Fang forced them on him.

 _'What was that about anyway? I've never heard you freak out about someone like that, not even when mom fell down the stairs.'_

 **I was just worried. Chakra exhaustion is a serious ailment. A Shinobi can die if they use up all their Chakra and Kakashi just used a B-Rank when he just said he couldn't even use a C-Ranked Jutsu.**

Fang rarely explained himself unless asked. He could have just said, " I was worried," and be done with it. If Sakumo was to judge, that was a clear attempt at avoiding something. But the reasoning made sense, and maybe Fang just freaked out because he thought Kakashi could have died.

'I'm sure he's just tired. Being the interim Hokage must be stressful,' Sakumo thought as he slowly peeled open his eyes again. When he got no sudden headache, Sakumo took the chance to look around the room. The last time he'd been in a hospital was when he was five.

Honestly, there wasn't anything particularly scary about this place. White roof, white walls with cabinets, door, and a curtain to the left was what the room was comprised of.

A sharp pain, throbbed in his head before disappearing completely. 'Fang?' Maybe he _should_ go. He didn't want to make Fang uncomfortable, even if his other half was suppressing his fear really well.

 **Kakashi's behind that curtain.**

Standing up, Sakumo padded across the cold floor and quietly pulled the curtain's away. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but something more than just Kakashi sleeping would have been nice. There was no machines hooked up to the man, no bandages, no IV's. Nothing. If they hadn't been in a hospital, Sakumo would have assumed that everything was fine and that the man was just sleeping. Even Kakashi's mask was up!

 _Was he breathing?_ The thought came to him suddenly and Sakumo found himself holding his breath when seconds ticked by and there was no rise and fall of Kakashi's chest. But finally, Kakashi's chest did move and Sakumo let out his breath (for the third time. He couldn't hold his breath for long) in a big whoosh.

"Sakumo!"

He jumped, tearing his eyes away from Kakashi and hastily shutting the curtain closed. "N-Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sakumo stuttered, turning to the blond.

"Visiting you and Kaka-Sensei," Naruto said with a 'are you stupid' look on his face. "Did you just wake up?"

"Yes, why?"

"You've been asleep for an entire day. It's Wednesday now and the sun's already down. Are you ok?"

"Yes… why?" Sakumo asked again, slightly puzzled. Why wouldn't he be ok?

"The doctors told me- well they didn't tell _me_ , but they told Sasuke who told me, that you had a panic attack. What happened after I left yesterday? Teme wouldn't tell me anything."

"Sensei showed Sasuke the Jutsu he wanted to learn and fainted from Chakra exhaustion."

Naruto's eyes narrowed and then suddenly brightened. "Well I'm glad you're up now, and I guess Kaka-nii needed a break anyway. Oh and Sasuke told me to tell you, that you and Nii-san are overdue for some shots."

 **No.**

"Apparently you haven't had a shot since you were five, and I guess that's bad, but the nurses didn't want to administer them to you while you were asleep like they did for Kaka-nii," Naruto said.

Sakumo rubbed his head. _'Fang… I'm getting a headache again._ '

"Are you feeling ok?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm fine."

 **Shots are evil.** Fang said like a petulant child. **I don't see why you need to willingly get stabbed by a Senbon.**

 _'Stabbed!?'_

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked. "I can call a nurse if you want."

"No. No Nurses."

 **Take the window. It's the best escape route.**

 _'Right.'_

"Wait, where are you going?" Naruto asked while following him through the curtains into Kakashi's half of the room and toward the window.

"Uh.."

 **Ramen.**

"I was going to get ramen. Want to come?"

"Sure!" Naruto chirped.

 _'Thank you!'_

 **Anything for you Kiddo.**

xxx

Kakashi woke to a finger poking his masked cheek and like any trained Shinobi, he lashed out and (thought he) got the culprit on the chin. What the hell! He was sleeping and ah… achoo! Kakashi sniffed, blearily glaring daggers at the yellow blob.

Stupid nurses.

He forced himself up, and glared at the blob that was his culprit. Chakra exhaustion was a pain to deal with. But he didn't need to be in the hospital for it. The only remedy was sleep and hospitals were evil…

Maybe he should thank the blob for waking him up…

Nah!

Kakashi shuffled a few steps away from the scratchy sheets and springy bed.

Home. Sleep. Naruto. Rasengan.

Kakashi's eyes snapped open. He promised to help Naruto get started on the first step or Rasengan and Kakashi ruined it again! Kakashi spun toward his culprit. "What day is… it…? Naruto?" He glanced behind the boy. "Jiraiya?" Kakashi stood up straighter. _It's about damned time!_ He wanted to yell.

"Neh, Kakashi-nii, I found this old guy sneaking around your place. He says he's the one of the Sannin. Is this the guy you were waiting for?"

Kakashi blinked, genius mind slowly waking up and processing everything.

"Where's Tsunade?" was Kakashi's first question and by the look on Jiraiya's face, Kakashi already knew the answer.

"She refuses to come back."

"So…?" You're going to be Hokage right? Kakashi wanted to say.

Jiraiya sighed, throwing himself into the only armchair in the room. "I'll be honest with you brat. If you weren't Minato's student I wouldn't have come back either. I have my spy network to tend to, but you're also too valuable to the village to be put behind a desk. So we have two choices. You either buy me another month to try and convince the Hime or we Janken."

Kakashi scrubbed a hand over his eyes. "You can't be serious." Determining the next Hokage by a game of rock-paper-scissors was ludicrous.

"He know's my dad?" Naruto stage whispered and tugged at Kakashi's sleeve. There was a pause where Jiraiya looked momentarily shocked before Naruto added, "and you're going to play Janken to pick the next Hokage?" he hissed.

"So what's it going to be, Kakashi?" Jiraiya asked, already putting his fist out.

As Hatake Kakashi, the answer would be to cheat with the Sharingan and force Jiraiya to take the hat. But as someone who actually ran the village for the past month and knew the important role Jiraiya played with his spy network, Kakashi couldn't just cheat his way out of it. In the end, Jiraiya's network was more valuable than Kakashi's worth on the field.

"You have one month." Kakashi held up his finger. "And you have to take my team with you. I don't have time to train them while trying to run the village. And before you leave I want you to take a look at the Ichibi Jinchuuriki's seal. Where's Tsunade located at now?"

"She's heading toward Rain."

Oh that was good. That was really good. "Perfect, before going to her I want you to escort the Sand hostages to their border. It'll be a C-Rank mission."

Suna was also missing their Kage and had requested the return of their Shinobi. It was discovered that the Kazekage had been dead for weeks and that it was Orochimaru who led them in the invasion. On that basis, Konoha had to give back all the prisoners (baring Sound hostages) or risk war.

Jiraiya snorted, grin growing on his face. "You're a natural, Kakashi! Consider it done, Hokage-Sama."

"That's not funny," Kakashi growled. Even Naruto was laughing. "That's not funny at all." The job was giving him grey hairs!

* * *

A/N: I hope everything made sense. Especially that sharing emotions thing with, Fang and Sakumo, but I've been dropping hints so it shouldn't be that much of a surprise. lol, can anyone guess where I got that idea from? It's from another anime.


	7. Chapter 7: Weeks

Chapter 7: Weeks

First day:

"Is this your first time out of the village?" Jiraiya asked. They had just left the village two hours ago and both Sakumo and Naruto couldn't get enough of the sights.

"Yes!" they chorused together and Naruto even gave a cheeky grin to the Sannin.

The foreign Shinobi all growled their displeasure. At the rate they were going, it would take two days before they reached Suna, and from there they would be heading straight for Kiri to find Tsunade.

 _'Is that a rabbit?'_ Sakumo eyed the furry creature grazing on grass. _'It's so cute! Look, it's fur is the same color as your hair. I want a rabbit.'_

 **My hair is silver not white and your parents will never agree.**

"Look a bunny!" Naruto pointed, darting to the small animal and scaring it away.

"These are the students of the White Fang?" one of the Suna-Nin scoffed. The only reason Sakumo looked up was because the name "Fang" was said. "They're just baby Genin."

"And we still beat you up! Dattebayo!"

"Hn."

Jiraiya face palmed. "This is going to be a long trip."

xxx

If Kakashi was the Third Hokage's, go-to-Shinobi for solo missions, then Tenzo was Kakashi's.

"There's another complex that needs rebuilding at the east quadrant," Kakashi told him.

"Growing buildings is not a mission," Tenzo grumbled.

"But you'll do it anyway?"

Tenzo nodded, stalking out of the office. Kakashi always knew there was a reason Tenzo was his favorite Kohai.

xxx Second Week

"Good job, Gakis," Jiraiya said. "Mission complete." They had successfully escorted the Suna-Nin to the border.

"What?! That was it? No fighting? No princess to save. No enemy Ninja? How was that a mission? It was too easy!" Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're so lame Ero-Sennin!"

"You can blame your Sensei for the easy mission-"

"Don't blame Kaka-Sensei!"

"-But our real mission is to fetch the Fifth Hokage."

"What about training?" Sasuke grunted.

"We'll train on the way," Jiraiya said. "Kakashi gave you a scroll didn't he?"

"Hn," Sasuke sounded so disappointed.

"Well get to it then."

Sakumo sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and folding his hands in the wide sleeves of his Haori. It was easy to tell that Sasuke wanted one on one training and was possibly just as starved for attention as Naruto was.

 **Why don't you ask Jiraiya to teach you something?**

 _'Like what? I don't know what would be useful.'_

 **Chakra manipulation would go well with Kenjutsu.**

 _'Can you teach me that?'_

 **Yes, but things you learn in the mind scape still need to be learned in the real world.**

 _'Then no. I want to pick something that you can't teach me. It won't be worth it if I don't.'_

Sakumo glanced at Sasuke who was reading through his scroll and at Naruto who was holding a balloon in his hand. Both of his teammates were working on their new Jutsu except him. Did Jiraiya even know of any Jutsu that would be useful? Clearly, Kakashi knew quite a few and Sakumo even heard rumors about him mastering a thousand Jutsu, so there was no doubt that Sakumo could learn something from his Sensei. But Jiraiya…? The man was a Sannin, but besides that, Sakumo knew nothing of his Jutsu rapport.

"Oi, Pinky, didn't Kakashi give you something to work on?" Jiraiya asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"No," Sakumo answered, he hated it when people called him that. "I still haven't chosen what I'd like to learn, yet."

"What's your Chakra affinity?"

"I don't know," Sakumo tilted his head to the side.

Jiraiya mumbled something about bratty kids making bad Sensei's. Sakumo rolled his eyes. Was knowing his Chakra affinity that important? In the end, anyone could learn how to use any of the elements through hard work. Fang had said so.

"You're lucky I'm a seals master." Jiraiya forced a slip of paper into his hands. "Channel Chakra into that."

xxx

Nara Shikaku was a god send. Kakashi, honestly didn't know why he hadn't talked to the man earlier. Sure, the Nara couldn't sign all the documents that Kakashi had to, and he couldn't actually dish out orders to the same extent as the interim Hokage could, but the man was a genius. He'd make an excellent paper pusher one day.

"What do you think about this?" Shikaku tossed a scroll over the one Kakashi was currently reading.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, unraveling the scroll to read it's contents. It was a request for help from the Land of Waves. "Konoha can't afford to turn this down. We need to prove that we can still provide for clients out side of our borders," Kakashi hummed.

The scroll mentioned Zabuza, the Demon Brother's of the Mist, and a fourth unnamed person with a Kekkei Genkai who killed a man named Gato and took control of the tiny village. Kakashi unraveled the scroll a bit more and frowned as he read the very detailed report about the four men. He knew this all already. His bingo books helped him keep up with missing Nin from other villages. The only one Kakashi didn't know about was the unknown person with Ice Release who was somewhere between high Chunin to low Jounin.

No civilian could have possibly written this. The request was written like a mission report, and gave all the details on what to expect and who they would be fighting against. There was also no name on the scroll.

"When was the last time we sent a team to Wave and which team was it?" Kakashi asked.

"I thought you would ask," Shikaku said with a hint of approval. "It was Koki Akimichi's Genin team. They went on a C-Rank mission to protect the bridge builder Tazuna. That was seven months ago."

Kakashi looked at him, raising a brow in a clear question of, 'and? Any survivors?'

"They haven't come back."

And the Third Hokage didn't think it was strange? It's been six months, seven now, since Team Kiko left and they were only now getting some news that something was horribly wrong with Wave? As a matter of fact…

"Is our trade route's with Mist still ok?"

"Yes, that was one of the first things I checked."

That was good.

"Do you have any suggestions on who I should send out?" Kakashi asked.

"Do you?" Shikaku shot back with a smirk.

Kakashi hated these Nara mind games but he played along anyway. "Gai's team and Genma."

"Ah, that could work. The Hyuuga would be an advantage given their mist Jutsu and Genma will be there to counter the Demon Brothers. But are you sure that's such a good idea? The Tenten girl and Rock Lee aren't Chunin yet, and Gai could be at a disadvantage at such close range with a swordsman."

"No," Kakashi shook his head. "Gai will fight the Ice user and the Genin and Hyuuga will fight the Denom brothers. They could use the experience. And Genma will take care of Zabuza with long range. He's also there to help anyone if they get poisoned by the Brothers."

"The Ice user is known for his long range attacks," Shikaku pointed out. "That fight won't be easy for Gai either."

Kakashi grinned beneath his mask. Gai was well aware of his disadvantage to long range attacks, due to his Taijutsu specialty and it was one of the first things he got rid of. "Never underestimate Gai."

Shikaku eye's narrowed as he processed everything and trying to pick apart Kakashi's logic and find fault. He finally nodded. "I'll have their mission orders delivered."

xxx T

Sakumo twirled the leaf in his fingers. It seemed unfair that he could see his teammates improving by leaps and bounds in their chosen Jutsu while he was busy trying to get a grasp on his affinity.

It was water.

But it was weird water with electrical currents.

Fang explained that Sakumo's natural water affinity was tainted with Fang's affinity for lightening. Something about Fang's spiritual energy being part of him. Sakumo hadn't payed much attention when Fang was trying to explain.

Water was just so… lame. What was he going to do? Make it rain?

Sure it was special water/lightening Chakra, but the lightening chakra all came from Fang and had nothing to do with Sakumo. Even Jiraiya somehow found out that there was something wrong when Sakumo channeled Chakra into the paper. Apparently he had two Chakra signatures.

Jiraiya had given Sakumo the weirdest look after that and had taken to calling him "Haruno" just like Kakashi.

Sighing, Sakumo forced his Chakra into the leaf, trying to push all the water from it's pores. Water was so lame, it was right up there with earth. In Sakumo's book, fire, lightening, and wind were the coolest affinities. And here he was stuck with water! Water!

He hissed when a drop of water, grew on the leaf and slid down to his thumb. He just zapped himself! Sakumo glanced looked at Sasuke who was running through the hand signs for Dragon Breath, without casting it and Naruto who was now popping rubber balls with his Chakra.

His teammates were advancing so fast. He looked back at the leaf that turned brown after having all it's water sucked from it. Stuffing his hand in his pocket he grabbed another fresh leaf and started again.

 _'What the hell am I doing?'_

 **You could ask Jiraiya for a Jutsu now. I'd say you mastered calling on your water Chakra.**

 _'But does he even know any water techniques? And what if it doesn't work because of your Chakra?'_

 **It's my spiritual energy, Kiddo. I don't have Chakra. And I'm sure he has something he can teach you.**

 _'Ok,'_ Sakumo thought then said, "Jirai-"

"We're here! Welcome to Rain, kids!" Jiraiya announced. "You kids go have fun, I have people to find, research to do, and ladies to please."

 _'Well there goes that idea._ '

 **It wasn't a good idea to learn Jutsu on foreign land anyway. Don't worry, you can ask Jiraiya when we leave.**

xxx Third Week

"The Niidaime's sword was stolen," Shikaku reported.

Kakashi groaned, slouching further into his chair. "Do we have enough man power to send out a retrieval team?"

"We might not need to. The man who stole it is heading toward Tea Country and we just received a mission request for a C-rank from them."

"I was going to send Genin on that mission," Kakashi sighed. "Your son's team… Now I have to reconsider. I could send Asuma with them, but that's excessive." Kakashi rubbed his eye. "I'll send Asuma and keep the Genin back."

"Troublesome, I wanted Shikamaru out of the house."

Ignoring the comment, Kakashi went back to the papers the council sent him. They were the same as the stack he received an hour ago, just worded differently. It was telling him to become the Hokage and where he could order his robes. Kakashi scoffed, like he'd ever replace his Ninja gear with the white robes the Sandaime preferred.

"You have a meeting in ten minutes."

Kakashi looked up. "Are you telling me that so I'll be on time in three hours, or is there really a meeting right now?"

"There's a meeting in nine minutes."

"Why wasn't I warned earlier?"

"So that you wouldn't purposefully avoid coming to the office and skip the meeting."

Kakashi leveled the man with a glare. "I can be punctual when I want to. Now I'm going to a meeting unprepared."

"No you won't. Read this," Shikaku handed him a folder. "You have seven minutes."

Kakashi flipped it open. He was to meet with a Suna dignitary concerning a treaty with the new Kazekage, Gaara. Kakashi gaped. That was impossible! It's only been two weeks since Jiraiya and the kids left with the Sand Shinobi and the new Kazekage was the kid they had under custody!? Suna was making Konoha look bad. It's been more than a month now, and Konoha still didn't have a Hokage while Suna declared their Kage after the kid was returned to them.

What the hell. The boy wasn't even a Chunin yet!

But never mind all that. "I can't possibly do peace talks! I'm not the-"

"You have five minutes. I suggest using your Sharingan while walking to the conference room."

xxx

They only had a week left. Even less than that, since traveling back to Konoha would take time. It's been three weeks now, and Jiraiya still hadn't managed to convince Tsunade.

"Pst… Pssst…"

Sakumo looked up from cleaning his Tanto to look at Naruto. If the blond was trying to be sneaky he was failing horribly. "What?" Sakumo asked and Naruto made a 'come here' gesture. Wondering what his teammate wanted, Sakumo joined Sasuke's side and both looked at Naruto expectantly.

"What do you want, Dobe?"

"Shhh, not too loud, Teme," Naruto hissed, glancing around Sakumo's shoulder to look at the three adults, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune. "We need to find a way for the lady to take the hat, or else Kaka-Nii is going to become Hokage! But he can't, because he's our Sensei."

"But there's also Jiraiya," Sakumo reminded him.

"He's a pervert!" Naruto said in horror. "Imagine the village being run by him. He'd make all the girl Shinobi dress as maids and participate in research."

Sakumo and Sasuke shivered at the thought. All three of them had been forced to stand guard while the older man did things he'd rather not think about. Even Fang had been furious.

"You have a point," Sakumo relented. "Do you have plan?" he asked Sasuke. The Uchiha was the brain's of their team. Sure Sakumo could come up with plans, but Sasuke's way was usually better… unless of course he asked Fang.

"She likes betting," Sasuke said after some time.

"So we make a bet she can't refuse," Naruto grinned.

"We'll need to find something that'll seem like it's being tipped in her favor," Sasuke nodded. "And what could we offer her to make her interested?"

 _'Any ideas?'_

 **If she wins she gets Sake and you'll pay off some of her bills.** Fang mused. **I'm not sure what you could bet on… I could give you some information on her. She might be shocked.**

'Lets try it.' Sakumo got up and approached the trio of adults.

"Where are you going?" Naruto hissed, but Sakumo ignored him in favor of sitting besides Jiraiya, putting him right across of Tsunade.

 ** _Now?_**

'Why not?'

"Brat," Tsunade said, breaking the strange silence that fell on the group once Sakumo took a seat. "This better be good, the adults were talking."

"Lets make a bet."

"O~oh?" Jiraiya giggled and Sakumo flinched.

"Let's hear it then," Tsunade demanded. She sounded interested.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Hush, Shizune. If the brat wants to make a bet, then who am I to refuse?" Tsunade grinned and took a swig of Sake.

Sakumo gulped and griped the fabric of his Hakama. "Let's set the demands first. If I win, you return with us to Konoha and become Hokage."

"I refuse," the answer was immediate.

"Surely there's something that you want. Name your price."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "I'm not agreeing to anything until I hear the bet. But I'll take an IOU."

Sakumo nodded. An IOU was huge for a Shinobi. With that, Tsunade could order him to turn on his village, and he would be honor bound to do it. But he had no intention of losing. He could trust Fang. He knew he could. "That's acceptable."

"This isn't a good idea," Shizune warned but Jiraiya interrupted her.

"Eh, let's hear what the kid has to say. He's got to learn some time."

Sakumo wiped his hands on his Hakama. 'Fang, you sure about this?'

Positive.

'Ok then,' Sakumo felt his nerves calming. "I know things that I shouldn't."

"Like what?" Tsunade asked.

"Things about before I was born. Things about the Second and Third Shinobi war. Things about you, Jiraiya and Orochimaru."

"A lot of people know things about us," Tsunade said. "And the history of the Second War isn't a secret."

"I can tell you things that you've never shared with anyone who's still alive today." Hook, line and sinker. Sakumo could see the glimmer of interest in her eyes.

"Ok, I accept. If you win, I'll become Hokage. But if I win, you have to do whatever I want, when I want it."

'Ok now what?'

Just say what I say.

"You fell in love with a man named Dan."

"Jiraiya could have told you that."

"Your brother was Senju Nawaki. Unlike you, he inherited your grandfather's Mokuton."

"True, but there's still people alive you could know that," Tsunade said.

"You think your grandfather's necklace is cursed."

"I spout that information at bars. Next."

"The diamond on your forehead is a seal that allows you to store Chakra." Sakumo said and before she could respond he added, "a man named Sakumo helped you develop it."

 _'That was you, wasn't it?'_

 **Yes.**

Tsunade leaned back, eyes traveling from Sakumo to Jiraiya and back again. "Unless Jiraiya told you that, I don't know how you could have known, but Jiraiya is still alive so it doesn't count."

Sakumo nodded. He knew of the restrictions he put on himself but he wanted her to take the bet and promising info that only a dead person could know, was practically a win for her. But, Sakumo had Fang.

"Your habit of betting and drinking Sake was inherited from your grandfather."

"Anyone could have guessed that."

"You made the Sandaime cry when you forced him to feel what birthing felt like."

She shook her head but chuckled.

"Madara gave you a fan before he died."

Again she shook her head and Sakumo continued echoing Fang, trying to find something that only she could possibly know. Finally Fang paused, and Sakumo took the time to catch his breath as he waited for the next fact he could spew.

What Fang said, had him dropping his jaw before he gulped and leaned into her ear to whisper what was possibly her darkest secret.

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone for being so supportive with your reviews. I plan on PMing each of you a personal thank you. Hope you all enjoyed the chappie :)


	8. Chapter 8: Of Secrets and Hokages

Chapter 8: Of Secrets and Hokages

Sakumo blinked open his eyes, slightly shocked when he realized he was in his mind scape with Fang. ' _She hit me,'_ the thought came to him as he rubbed his neck.

"Yo, Kiddo," Fang smiled at him from the Dojo-like room with the alter. "Sorry about her temper. Tsunade can get like that sometimes," he hummed. "But then, so can you."

Sakumo grimaced, readying a retort, when he thought better of it. "You had a son?"

Fang put on a faux thoughtful expression. "Hmm, yes," he nodded. "Why? Is that surprising to you?" Fang had a stupid grin on his face that portrayed smugness for shocking Sakumo. After living with the man for all his life, Sakumo didn't think Fang could surprise him anymore. Apparently he was wrong.

"You never told me you had a kid!" The thought was so foreign it was weird. It was like discovering he had a brother he never heard about.

"Oh. Well, you never asked."

And then a new question popped into Sakumo's mind. "You're married!?"

"No." Fang chuckled, and Sakumo could feel the amusement wafting through him even in the mind scape. "Sorry kiddo, but your parents lied. You don't have to be married to have a child."

Sakumo ignored the jab. "It's Kakashi-Sensei isn't it?"

"Yes it is." Fang's grin was even wider now, threatening to split his face.

"And he doesn't know that his mother is Tsunade!?"

There was a pause as Fang put on an innocent look. "I never said that. I just said that Tsunade dropped him off when he was born."

"But you implied that she's his mother! You said you weren't expecting a kid and then she dropped him off and said, 'this is yours.'" Sakumo threw his hands in the air, when a look of horror crossed his face. "How am I ever going to keep a straight face around Kakashi-Sensei now? I can't keep a secret like this. And you- you're his father!"

On one hand, Sakumo was elated to learn more about Fang's life. On the other, Sakumo felt a tinge of jealously. Fang was like a father to him, and the idea of sharing the man with someone else wasn't welcomed at all. Plus there was something between Kakashi and Fang that Sakumo would never share. Blood.

xxx

"Do you ever dream about bossing me around one day?" Kakashi asked Tenzo. It was the lull between paperwork, and Kakashi was enjoying his rare moment of free time. He was pretty sure that his hand muscles got stronger after all the writing he's been doing.

"What do you mean Senpai?" Tenzo said with a wary look.

"How would you like to be Hokage?"

"Senpai!?"

"We could easily pass you as the Shodaime's descendant," Kakashi mused. "The only one who might not fall for that is Danzo, but he won't be able to say anything. Oh, and Tsunade… but she's not here… yet…" the last word was a whisper.

"What the hell, Senpai, have you gone mad?" Tenzo growled.

"I really don't want to be Hokage. Maybe I can get Naruto to be Hokage. He'd be happy at least." Kakashi was rambling now, but finding the next Hokage was like Kakashi's new hobby and obsession.

"He's a kid!"

The door to the office office and Kakashi bit back his retort to glare at Shikaku. Oh no. Now what?

Every time, Shikaku came to the Kakashi it was to give him bad news and paper work! Kakashi hated paperwork! The man was the bearer of bad luck and all Kakashi wanted to do was avoid the Nara.

Kakashi gave the stack of papers the Nara was carrying a loathing look before glancing at his two clones who were catching up on reading in the corner. He rubbed his temples, already feeling the impending migraine coming on. He would make his clones do the paper work even if he got the worst headache possible when they popped.

"Jiraiya-Sama just entered the gates," Shikaku reported. "Tsunade-Sama isn't with him and neither is Haruno Sakumo."

"Ok," Kakashi mumbled. That actually wasn't all that bad as news was concerned. Kakashi had been expecting some sort of war threat or security risk to village secrets. But then the words caught up to him and Kakashi blinked. "What happened to Haruno?"

Shikaku shrugged, "troublesome. I'm just repeating what the gate guards told me."

"Is Jiraiya heading here?"

"No, he's gone to one of the bath houses."

Kakashi sighed, letting his eye drop to the stack of paper again. He should do the paperwork, but he wanted to talk to Jiraiya and the clones could do them.

Screw it. He was going to talk to Jiraiya, because darn it all! Kakashi was not a paper pusher!

xxx

When Sakumo next opened his eyes, it was to a worried Shizune. The woman hung over him and flitted about his person as she ran diagnostic scans. Honestly, it reminded him of Fang. The man could be such a worry wart at times.

But never mind that… where the hell was he? There was no sign of his teammates anywhere. In fact, this was not the hotel room he was in previously.

"What happened?" Sakumo asked, even knowing the answer. He knew that Tsunade knocked him out, but he didn't know if he'd actually won the bet. He thought he did, but he still needed confirmation. And, where was his teammates? The worry suffocated him. What if his teammates abandoned him?

"I'm really sorry about this," Shizune sighed with a look of understanding and mild irritation. But it wasn't toward him. "Tsunade-Sama… kidnaped you."

"Excuse me?" Sakumo narrowed his eyes while he inwardly screamed to Fang, _'your wife kidnaped me!'_ At least his teammates hadn't just left him… but still! He was alone with a crazy woman!

"I'm sorry!" Shizune panicked while Fang chirped, **she's not my wife.**

"Where's Jiraiya?" Sakumo growled the question.

"He and your teammates left for Konoha…"

 _"What?"_ Sakumo hissed. He was between panic and anger now. The door to what Sakumo had originally thought was a closet, slid open to reveal Tsunade dressed in a robe. He glared at her over Shizune's shoulder. "You kidnapped me?"

"Oh, you're up," Tsunade said as he dried her hair with a towel before plopping herself on the bed. "So Sakumo was it?" her eyes narrowed as she said his name. "Mind telling me how you know that certain fact you shared with me a couple days ago?"

So he'd been unconscious for two days now? Damn, his team would probably be back in Konoha then.

"Oi, brat. I'm talking to you."

Sakumo snapped back to attention. "Um…"

"Well?"

Sakumo gulped, the idea of being sent to the loony bin if he told her the truth was at the forefront of his mind. 'I have a ghost named Sakumo, but he tells me to call him Fang, and I just recently discovered his last name was Hatake… but anyway, the ghost named Sakumo is in my head.' Oh yeah, that would go over so well. Not.

"Um, did I win the bet?" Because really, kidnapping someone for knowing something that wasn't a secret was a bit intense.

"I'll give you one life lesson kid. Never, make bets with Shinobi." And here she smirked. "They rarely keep their end of the bet."

"Oh…" Sakumo said. _'If I die, I blame you.'_

 **I'll blame myself too.**

"Who are you? A sleeper agent?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm Haruno Sakumo. I've been born and raised in Konoha, so no."

"Sakumo," she said his name in that weird voice again, like she was rolling it around on her tongue and tried to decide if she liked it or not. "So how do you know things that another Sakumo should know?"

"Um…"

 **Maybe you should tell her.**

 _'Are you crazy?'_

 **If anyone believes you, it'll be her… and maybe Jiraiya.**

 _'I really don't think telling her I hear voices in my head will help.'_

 **But I know things you couldn't possibly know. She'd believe you on that basis.**

xxx

Of all the irresponsible things that Jiraiya could have pulled, he went and lost Kakashi's student. Although Kakashi wasn't the prime example of a good teacher, Kakashi was confident in his ability to not lose his student. At least not in that way.

Deciding that Jiraiya was sufficiently cowed by his mini rant, Kakashi stuck out his fist and couldn't help but smirk when the man flinched away from him.

"Wha-?" Jiraiya eyed Kakashi's fist as if expecting to be struck at any moment.

"Janken for the hat," Kakashi said. He was so done with the paper work. Screw duty's, Kakashi didn't want to be stuck behind a desk ever again. "Loser gets to be Hokage."

"You can't be serious," Tenzo said from behind him as Shikaku also muttered, "troublesome."

Kakashi could see the clear hesitation that Jiraiya had as he eyed Kakashi's fist with trepidation before glancing into Kakashi's eyes. In particular his Sharingan.

"Alright, I did promise you after all," Jiraiya sighed.

Red eye locked on Jiraiya's fist.

"Jan-ken-"

Time seemed to slow as the Sharingan saw everything a millisecond before it happened. Kakashi could see Jiraiya's hand muscles flex. He could only determine that it was either paper or scissor before Jiraiya's other hand snapped up and slid Kakashi's head band down.

"-Po." The word was like a sledgehammer to Kakashi's ears. He'd been so shocked that his own hand hadn't uncurled itself from a fist.

'You cheated!' Kakashi wanted to yell, but didn't. He was the one who planned on cheating first anyway. And Jiraiya knew it. Even so, Kakashi couldn't help but feel a small sting of betrayal that his Sensei's Sensei would do that to him.

Holding back a baleful sniff, Kakashi pushed his headband back into it's proper position. He couldn't quite bring himself to meet Jiraiya's eyes though. Whether it was because he intended to cheat or because he got bested, Kakashi didn't know.

But he blinked when he saw the two fingers in a peace sign.

Scissors.

He won.

* * *

A/N: Ok so lied. I didn't reply to reviews this past weekend and I find it doubtful that I will do that next weekend either. Maybe the weekend after that, when finals are over. I'd reply to them here, but I never read reply's when other authors do that in the A/N.

Anyway... I wasn't expecting everyone to be so interested in Tsunade's secret. I wasn't even going to come up with what her secret could possibly be. I was just going to skip over it and give the final results which would have been her losing the bet and returning to Konoha to be Hokage. But I hate it when authors do that, and I'm left wondering, and saying something like her secret was that she reads Jiraiya's books, seemed so predictable... so yeah... would you look at that, Kakashi has a mother...

When everything comes to light for Kakashi, I think he's going to have an emotional breakdown. Poor guy.


	9. Chapter 9:Haunted

Chapter 9: Haunted

Despite everything that happened in the past two months, the village was finally picking itself up again. The old geezers were in a frenzy and the villagers were excited at the announcement of the new Hokage.

The rocksmith had already taken Jiraiya's profile and even measured his face and hair several times over, trying to get everything right for the Hokage monument. The old woman who made all the past Hokage robes was also stitching up the proper garments for Jiraiya's inauguration.

Even Naruto was ecstatic at the news and happily settled Jiraiya into his office after kicking Konohamaru out.

And Kakashi? Well Kakashi didn't know any of this; because as soon as he saw that lovely peace sign, he bolted to the village gates with a mission scroll he had tucked in his pocket.

Freedom at last!

And to Kakashi's introverted delight, he conveniently picked up an A-Rank mission. Meaning no Genin! He could have time all to himself and his lovely Icha Icha.

He'd worry about Naruto and Sasuke later. And after that, he'd worry about Haruno. Kakashi figured he could trust Tsunade not to harm the kid. After all it wasn't like she was a traitor. Who knows, Haruno might actually learn a thing or two from her.

But anyway… vaca- mission!

xxx

Tsunade wasn't sure what to make of Haruno Sakumo. At first glance the boy looked feminine. He had pink hair and a lithe form that his outdated clothes did nothing to hide. Sakumo wore a red Haori overcoat with white triangles around his sleeves, with black Hakama for pants. The apparel wouldn't have looked so odd on someone from Tsunade's generation, but as it was, it just added to the oddness that was Haruno Sakumo.

The kid was supposed to be Shinobi and while the Haori wasn't all that weird (if he was thirty years older) the pants he chose to wear was. It was like he thought he was a Samurai. And the white triangles on his sleeves reminded Tsunade of the red triangles that a certain Hatake used to wear on his own sleeve.

Triangles usually depicted fangs. Like the Inuzuka tattoos. Or The White Fang.

Tsunade studied the boy before her as he looked to the side and his eyes glazed over. He was sitting in the proper Seiza position, and his back was straight. It was a common trait among the high bred clans. But Haruno was not a Shinobi clan that Tsunade recognized.

A bottle of Sake would be nice about now. Kami knew she needed the distraction, lest she think about her chil - Kakashi. She thought she had done well in pushing the pup to the back of her mind these past twenty-six years. But then this kid - Sakumo came along and brought up unwanted emotions.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes on Haruno and had to forcefully unclench her fist to keep from hitting him.

"You're going to think I'm crazy."

Tsunade blinked, distracted from her anger for a second as she processed Haruno's words. She tilted her head to the side, urging him to continue. If she spoke, she might just hit him anyway.

"I um… I-" the boy stuttered, his eyes meeting hers for a brief second before darting away again. He bit his lip, eyebrows furrowed as he let out a shaky breath. Tsunade inwardly sighed. She hated stuttering brats. She wasn't patient at all. "There's this-" he broke off and shook his had. "I can communicate with Hatake Sakumo."

Tsunade's lips twitched as she fought back the urge to laugh. Out of all the things he could have said, and he basically tells her, he can speak to ghosts. That was outlandish! Although… it would make sense. But that was impossible unless he was like Orochimaru and knew the reanimation Jutsu.

"I'm telling you the truth," Haruno growled at seeing her smirk. He looked offended. "He told me everything I said earlier. I'm only twelve, I couldn't possibly know all of that!"

"Brat, that's the worst lie I ever heard! Didn't the academy teach you how to tell better lies?" Tsunade guffawed.

"I'm not lying! We can talk to each other in my mind and he see's everything I do, and if I meditate I can go into my mind scape and see him," Haruno stated. "But it's not really my mind scape, it's his." Tsunade snorted and Haruno's eyes narrowed even more. "I knew I shouldn't have told you anything." He crossed his arms.

"Prove it."

Haruno gaped, throwing his arms in the air. "I did! I gave you information that no one alive could possibly know! Not even your son!"

"Not entirely true. I may have not told anyone about our relationship, but it wouldn't be impossible to track his DNA back to me."

"Agh! How can I prove that I'm not lying then?"

"Can Sakumo talk through you?"

"I can repeat was he's saying."

"No, I mean, can he control your body?" Some of her impatience must have leaked through her voice because Haruno flinched.

"No," Haruno shook his head. "Fang's never done that before. I don't think he can."

"Try it."

"What!? I just told you, I can't! _He_ can't!"

"People who are aware that they have split personalities are usually able to give up control to their other personalities," Tsuande said.

"I don't have split personality!"

"Prove it."

Haruno glared and leaked a bit of killing intent. To Tsunade it was kind of cute. Baby Genin were cute and maybe, just maybe, Tsunade was riling him on. She felt it was revenge for dumping her with a bunch of emotions.

Twenty-Six years was a long time to be drinking away her sorrows. Dan had died the year Kakashi was born and in a moment of drunken stupidity she slept with Hatake Sakumo. Then nine months later and in that same year, Kakashi was born and Tsunade left the village, only visiting twice a year for five years before cutting off all connection with Konoha when Sakumo died.

The official record was that Tsunade left to teach the healing art to smaller villages. The unofficial report that only Jiraiya, Orochimaru and the Sandaime knew, was that she left the village because it reminded her too much of all those she lost. The truth however, was a mix of the unofficial record and personal matters that Tsunade had labeled the HPI, short for Hatake Puppy Issue.

The HPI had been locked and buried in Tsunade's mind for years. Only when she was in a pleasant state of being emotionally numb, did she dare think about it. Unfortunately it seemed like the past would always haunt her.

If Tsunade ever had the guts to tell anyone about her relationship with Kakashi, she would also admit that she was a horrible mother.

xxx

 _'I was supposed to get an awesome cool Jutsu,'_ Sakumo grumbled as he trailed after his kidnapper.

It had only been a day since his heart-to-steel-wall with Tsunade and in that time, the woman had labeled him as a liar and a brat. But no matter how many times he asked to go back to Konoha she refused and had broken and mended so many of his bones that Sakumo had finally learned a valuable lesson.

Don't run from Sannin.

And let's repeat that. In only two days, Sakumo suffered from multiple broken bones! Sakumo was pretty sure that child abuse on top of kidnapping that he could sue her for.

'Psychopath.' Sakumo kicked a loose rock with his pent up frustration only to freeze in fear when it bounced off Tsunade's leg. 'Shit!'

 **Language.**

"BRAT!"

Sakumo flinched, staring at Tsunade with wide eyes as she rounded on him. "Sorry," he squeaked.

Tsunade stared at him through squinted eyes before she huffed and leaned away. "Shizune, teach this brat how to heal bruises," she poked him on the cheek.

 **Healing Jutsu?** Sakumo could practically feel the shiver from Fang.

 _'That would be useful.'_ Just imagine being able to heal his own wounds and not have to go to the hospital.

"And no fish or practicing on animals. If he wants to learn, he can test it on himself," Tsunade added.

"What if I don't want to learn?" Sakumo asked. He didn't care if it would be useful. Willingly inflicting bruises on himself wasn't something Sakumo was going to do.

"Then suffer," Tsunade said. "If you can't heal bruises then you can't heal bones, and one of these days I won't mend anything for you."

 _'She's a psychopath!'_

 **All Shinobi are a little eccentric, but I doubt she'd make you suffer through a broken bone for more than an hour.**

 _'Was that supposed to relieve me?'_

 **It didn't?**

 _'No!'_

 **Eh, best get learning then.**

xxx

After traveling with Haruno for the past few days, Tsunade could honestly say that there was definitely some truth to his story. She didn't believe the kid one bit about the Hatake Sakumo being in his head part, but he was definitely talking to someone.

Tsunade was still trying to determine if it was a split personality or a plant for a sleeper agent, but so far the kid was clean and Tsunade was leaning toward a split personality.

The only problem was that she still didn't know _how_ he knew what he did. But it was her job to figure that out before returning him to Konoha. That was the deal she made with Jiraiya, after all.

Well, not entirely. The deal was to simply determine if Haruno Sakumo was a sleeper agent. But Tsunade had her own goal that included finding out how he knew her secrets, and she planned on keeping the kid until she figured it out.

Speaking of the brat, he was starting to trail behind again.

"Oi! Pick up the pace Gaki!" Tsunade snapped.

They were heading to Suna next. Their Sake was to die for.

xxx

Kakashi had very little experience with toads. Perhaps he had more experience with the amphibians than most considering who his Sensei was, but Kakashi didn't like by them for more than ten minutes.

They smelt.

"Message from Jiraiya."

Their slime smelt.

Kakashi eyed the scroll the toad spat out and suppressed a shudder as he reached for it. It was a storage scroll so he quickly unsealed it with a swipe of blood and caught the items that fell from it.

The items were a message from Jiraiya and documents.

Documents! AKA, paperwork!

Kakashi glared at the folder, he recognized it from a couple weeks ago when the Suna's dignitaries visited Konoha. It even had Kakashi's chicken scratch of a signature at the very end, followed by Jiraiya's signature and the Hokage stamp.

Disdainfully, Kakashi read over Jiraiya's message, half pleased and half irritated that he needed to read but that his time outside the village would be extended.

Suna had sent their dignitaries to Konoha, and now it was Konoha's turn.

Perhaps Kakashi should have signed those peace treaty papers and stamped them as official, when he had the chance. Now he had to play politics again!

Resealing the message and folder, Kakashi dismissed the toad and changed his course toward Suna.

The stink clung to him. Stupid scroll. Stupid documents. Cursed paperwork haunted him.

* * *

A/N:


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Cheers to Peace

Sakumo was kidnapped, Kaka-Nii was on a mission, and Naruto was left with his remaining brooding teammate in Konoha. Naruto was not a happy camper.

"Can we go find the old lady and Sakumo now?" Naruto asked before the door to the office could even close.

"No," Jiraiya said.

"Can we get a mission then?"

"I can give you a D-Rank."

"Oh come on!" Naruto complained, shooting a glance at Sasuke who was silently brooding with him. "Can we at least join Kakashi-Sensei?"

Jiraiya sighed, finally looking up from the scrolls on his desk. "Sorry Naruto but right now it isn't a good idea to leave the village."

"But-"

"Look, I got information from one of my contacts that there's an organization that's after you," Jiraiya interrupted. Naruto barely caught the contemplating look the older man shot at Sasuke before he continued. "They're after other people like you," he pointed toward Naruto's stomach before flicking his finger toward the Uchiha. "Sasuke is also stuck in the village because it looks like my old teammate is after him."

"But that's not fair!"

"Hn."

"It's for your own safety.

xxx

Tsunade was on her fifth bottle, when something niggled at the back of her mind. On either side of her was Shizune, who was trying to lower her alcohol consumption, and Haruno who was taking small sips Sake with a disgusted look on his face. Tsunade grinned, she'd get the boy addicted eventually. She took another swig of her Sake when that feeling persisted and she finally slammed down her bottle.

Turning in her seat at the Suna bar, Tsunade looked outside at the sandy village. It was dark out, but it was during this time when the sand village was most active. The air was cool at nights, unlike the blazing heat that came during the day.

Tsunade scanned the streets again as that feeling persisted. Her Shinobi senses told her that no one was keeping an eye on her, but she still felt tense.

"…Hokage would be more than happy to."

Tsunade snapped to attention at the word 'Hokage,' her eyes easily finding the source. She froze.

Walking down the street with a blonde haired Suna brat, was Kakashi. It was no wonder she had that strange feeling in the back of her mind. Tsunade always had been extra sensitive to the white Hatake Chakra after Kakashi was born.

She quickly turned away from the sight, briefly wondering when Kakashi had taken to wearing a mask, and how old was he anyway? Tsunade shook those thoughts from her mind. She had no right to worry about him now, when she never had been part of his life.

"Wha- 're you looking a'?" Haruno drunkenly slurred.

"Nothing brat," Tsunade snapped as she snatched up her bottle and took another large gulp.

What was Kakashi doing here anyway?

Tsunade shook her head. "Time to make some bets! Who wants to play a card game!" Tsunade shouted to the patrons in the bar as she fished a deck of cards from the folds of her shirt.

xxx

Kakashi had been so sure that there was an odd pair of eyes looking at him, but he dismissed the thought. He was in a foreign village, it was only to be expected.

Kakashi turned back to Temari, she was his guide for the duration of his stay. "Where were we again?" he flashed her a smile. "Ah, right. Well, the White Fang has been dead for over twenty years now. I'm not him, though I do have his blade."

"Is it with you now?" Temari asked as she led him down another path.

"No, it was only luck that I had it with me during the Sound Invasion. I'm not a fan of Tanto's," Kakashi explained calmly.

The White Fang, or Kakashi's father, was a war criminal in Suna. So to keep up good relations, Kakashi had to talk about him, if only to reassure Suna of the White Fang's death. It wouldn't do to start a fight just because of a dead man.

"I see," Temari said. "I'm sorry for you loss but with this news, there isn't anything holding Suna back from making this peace treaty permanent. The new Kazekage, Gaara will be pleased that he doesn't have to deal with the elders." She shot Kakashi a wry look, no doubt remembering when Kakashi had spat some harsh words at the Konoha elders for pushing him to become Hokage.

Kakashi chuckled slightly, scratching the back of his head. "I know his relief."

Temari stepped into the open sand tower and proceeded down the halls. She had grown quiet and Kakashi could tell that the Anbu watchers had left, so he took that as a cue to stop talking. Stopping at a door, Temari knocked on it.

"Gaara, the representative from Konoha is here." And with that, she opened the door and motioned Kakashi in. "I'll be out here when you're done to take you to your room reserved for dignitaries." She bowed to him, and Kakashi was left to talk with the youngest Kage ever.

His mind blanked at the sight of the boy. What was he supposed to say to his once-enemy? Could he skip the small talk and get straight down to business, or would that be rude?

This was why, Kakashi hated social interactions. The proper conduct always confused him.

"Have a seat," Gaara said with a soft smile on his face. It seemed forced, but Kakashi was taken aback by how nice it looked. Kakashi thought that the kid would still be somewhat insane and bloodthirsty. "I hope your travels went well?"

"Yes, it was relaxing getting to see the views in the Wind Country," Kakashi responded, inwardly sighing in relief as he allowed Gaara to take control of the conversation.

Gaara nodded then fidgeted causing Kakashi to raise a questioning brow. "If you don't mind. I've never been good at small talk." He spread out a scroll that was an exact copy as the one Kakashi had.

Kakashi grinned, he liked this kid and could get used to his straight forwardness.

"Our Hokage decided to sign off on the peace treaty," Kakashi said, also unrolling his copy of the scroll. "Coming to each other's aid in a time of need is a give, but Konoha would also like to recommend your village to some of our clients and set up trade routes to be guarded by both of our Shinobi."

Eventually they set the limits on the treaty and Kakashi promised to get it signed by Jiraiya and send Gaara copy before he was excused.

"Thank you for your hospitality Kazekage-Sama," Kakashi bowed slightly as he edged toward the door.

"No, thank you for your forgiveness. And please, just Gaara is fine."

"Then call me Kakashi."

The silver haired man bowed once again and had just reached the door when Gaara called to his retreating back. "Oh and I received news that Senju Tsunade is in my village. I'm aware that Jiraiya-Sama was searching for her a while back."

Kakashi blinked, slightly off guard. "Ah, thank you." And with that, Kakashi slipped out of the office and smiled at Temari when he saw her.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Better than I thought it would," Kakashi responded. "Do you happen to know where Tsunade-Sama is? Your brother said she was in the village." And she has my student, went unsaid.

"She's at a bar," Temari said and led the way. Kakashi was more than content to follow her in silence. He'd nearly used up his word quota for the day. "Here we are," Temari said as they stopped outside a bar. "I have something that needs to get done and we trust you enough not to pull anything so here's a key to your room. It's in the sand dome next to the Kage tower."

"Thanks."

"Don't sweat it, Copy-Nin. Laters."

Heh, it was Copy-Nin now, was it. Well, Kakashi definitely preferred it over White Fang.

xxx

Sakumo had been drunk, but thanks to modern healing Jutsu, he was fine and didn't even suffer a hang over. Unfortunately, they were still in a bar and Tsunade was still taking outrageous bets, several tables over.

Sakumo shared a look with Shizune. Since traveling with the two women, he'd admit to looking up at her like an older sister. She was nice, and her teaching abilities were superb. Already, Sakumo could heal bruises and stitch up skin… though he couldn't prove that fact to Tsunade. Apparently the Senju was scared of blood.

"Aw, Sakumoo, what are you doing here?" Tsunade slurred from middle of the bar.

Sakumo looked up at the sound of his name, ready to tell Tsunade that she had dragged him here, when he spotted Kakashi who had a baffled look in his eye as he gently pried Tsunade's fingers from his sleeve.

"I think you're drunk," Kakashi said softly, but Sakumo could still hear it from his position.

"Don't be like that, Sakumo-kun," Tsunade giggled. "I just got here. Of course I'm not drunk."

Kakashi visibly sighed, and Sakumo could see him scanning the bar before his lone eye rested on him and Shizune. With a goal in sight, Kakashi seemed to drag Tsunade away from the other patrons and toward them, all the while whispering, "do I look like I have pink hair to you?"

"Sensei," Sakumo nodded to the man once he dumped Tsunade in an empty seat.

Sakumo couldn't help but try to compare Tsunade to Kakashi, but with that mask, he couldn't find any similarities. But of course the similarities to Fang were so obvious, that Sakumo mentally slapped his head. He knew the two silver haired men looked alike, but he never drew the connection! It was so obvious too.

"Sa-ku-mo."

The glare in Kakashi's eye was palpable. Worst of all, it was all directed at Sakumo himself. If Sakumo had felt relieved at seeing his Sensei, he now felt chills running down his spine.

"Yes Tsunade?" Sakumo asked.

"Hmm?" Tsunade swung her head toward him. "You're not Sakumo."

"Um…" Sakumo glanced from Tsunade to Kakashi and back again. He was happy when Kakashi's glare was on Tsunade instead, but felt slightly worried for the mother.

It didn't look like Kakashi particularly liked her. Not that Sakumo cared about the mother-son relationship - he had been kidnapped by the woman - but he could feel the slight worry wafting off of Fang.

"Do you three have a place to stay?" Kakashi asked, interrupting Sakumo's thoughts.

"No," Shizune admitted, looking a bit sheepish. "Tsuande-Sama used most of our traveling expenses on bets."

"I have a room we can share. It might be cramped, but it'll work," Kakashi said, blatantly ignoring Tsunade's coos and clinging hands. "Do you think you can purge the alcohol from her system?"

Shizune and Sakumo shared a wince. Tsunade was like a clingy kitten right now, but if Shizune killed her all time high, the Senju would claw their eyes out. And with Tsunade, she was never trulls drunk unless she wanted to be.

Catching onto their reluctance, Kakashi sighed but didn't push the issue as he guided Tsunade out of the bar. With little choice, Sakumo and Shizune followed.

 **I wonder if Tsunade still visits him twice a year.**

 _'What do you mean?'_

 **Well, she always traveled after he was born, and then I died when Kakashi was five. The time between my death and when you were born is blank.**

 _'She probably did then. What kind of person would remember what someone looked like if the last time they saw that person was when they were five?'_

 **Kakashi always had a good memory.**

Sakumo hummed, allowing Fang to have his thoughts while he wondered about things himself. Most of them having to do with if Fang would take his side over Kakashi's and if Fang would be willing to give Sakumo blackmail material over his Sensei.

He didn't know what type of situation would pit him against Kakashi, or what he would even use blackmail for, but it would be nice to have.

"Cramped, huh?" Shizune's voice was tinged with amusement when they finally arrived at Kakashi's 'room.'

A house, or sand dome would have been the more appropriate term to use. It had pocket holes littering the roof and strategic angles to allow for the air to circulate and it was neatly furnished.

"The Kazekage is allowing me to stay here for the day," Kakashi said as he dumped Tsunade on the couch. "This is the first time I've been here. I thought it was just a room."

"It's nice," Sakumo said. "Did you come here to find me?"

"A tadpole hopped out of a river so I tried chasing it to put it back and ended up here. The fact that you were here was just a bonus. It does save time though. We can head back to Konoha together." Kakashi said it like Sakumo was just a side note. It kind of hurt. "Why did Tsunade take you anyway?" he glanced at Tsunade who giggled, 'Sakumo,' and promptly winced.

Did his name bother Kakashi that much? It was his father's name, so it shouldn't… right? And yet the discomfort was easy to read in Kakashi's lone eye whenever Tsunade slurred the name.

"I made a bet with her," _and she lost,_ "and she got mad."

"Mah, that sounds right," Kakashi nodded. "She makes bets and drinks like the first Hokage."

xxx

Tsunade came to slowly. Her sluggish mind pounding with her hangover and she slowly forced her Chakra to clear it.

Blinking open her eyes, Tsunade came to face to face with Shizune who was sleeping peacefully besides her. It wasn't uncommon to wake up to her apprentice like that. But it was uncommon to wake up in an unknown bed when she didn't remember booking an inn.

It felt safe though, so Tsunade didn't panic and continued to do a sweep of the room. It was a large room, something that Tsunade was sure they couldn't afford. They were still in Suna as the ground was sandy and the walls had several holes in them. There was kitchen on one side of the dome and Tsunade was sure that one of the doors on the other side led to the bathroom. The lone couch had been claimed by the Haruno brat and sitting on the floor with his back to a wall and one leg propped up was Kakashi.

Tsunade's heart skipped a beat, and whatever sleepiness she felt was rushed out of her mind.

She couldn't have been looking at Kakashi for more than one second, but he had felt the gaze on him and had looked toward her with a stifled yawn as he inclined his head.

It was so unfair. Here she was, freaking out at seeing him and he took it all in stride like she didn't matter, like she was just an acquaintance.

Tsunade didn't know why, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to look away as Kakashi stretched and retied his headband to cover his Sharingan. He dusted his hair of sand and moved to the kitchen. His footsteps were silent, just like his father's and he was taller too, but with a lither frame.

"Here." A glass cup was held in front of her face. When did he get there? "You slept the entire day. It's nearly sunset now," he informed her, taking the cup when she finished drinking. "If you don't need Haruno anymore, I'll be taking him back with me to Konoha."

What? No questions about why she took the brat?

Oh no. Don't tell her the kid told Kakashi about their relationship. That would be bad. But Kakashi wasn't acting weird. He was showing no outward appearance for having possibly learned about their relationship. Either that, or he was just that good at hiding his emotions. He was a Shinobi, it wouldn't be too hard for him.

"Do you want another glass?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"No thank you."

Kakashi nodded, though there was an odd calculating look in his eye as he considered her before heading back to the kitchen and washing the cup. When he was done, he gently shook Haruno awake. "It's time to go. It's nearly sunset."

"We'll travel with you." Tsunade didn't know what made her say it. In fact she didn't know a lot of things laterly. It could have been the calculated look Kakashi casted her or the risk of Haruno telling her son, her secret, but whatever it was, she was already regretting it.

That smile on Kakashi's face was so fake.


	11. Chapter 11: New Missions

Chapter 11: New Missions

The trip back to Konoha was an odd one and Kakashi had to wonder if Tsunade was always weird, or if it was Haruno that was making her behave the way she did.

Despite the fact that the other three always walked on Kakashi's blind side, he was aware of the arm waving, hissing, and grunts that came from Tsunade and Haruno. Mostly it was the arm waving from Haruno and the near silent hissing and grunts from Tsunade.

Kakashi didn't know what to make of it, but figured that the Sannin had a problem with his student and decided to follow Shizune's example and not get involved. But of course that was almost impossibly when night rolled around in the fire country and Kakashi called for a break to set up camp.

"You can take my bedroll, Haruno," Kakashi said as he set it up near the fire. He didn't expected to run into his student or the Sannin when he first left Konoha, and so he only packed one, and it looked like Tsunade and Shizune were set with their tent.

"Thanks-" Haruno was saying when Tsunade interrupted him with wide eyes and a panicked look on her face before she shot him a look.

"No! You're sleeping with Shizune!"

Kakashi raised a brow, glancing at Shizune who looked like she expected it and then he looked at Haruno who looked almost as confused as Kakashi felt.

"Tsunade-Sama," Kakashi said, and was that a flinch? "That's not necessary. I'm sure Haruno can live without a roof over his head for a night. He is my student after all." And it really wouldn't be proper for a boy to be sleeping with a girl, in a tent. Never mind the fact that Tsunade claimed seniority and thus should get the best sleeping arrangements.

"I insist," Tsunade said while at the same time Shizune added, "I'm fine with it."

Kakashi sighed, it was almost like Tsunade didn't want him to talk to Haruno. And for that matter, Kakashi was certain that he never had a single chance to talk to his student alone. When Kakashi and Haruno went to the stream to fill up their canteens, Tsunade was there with them.

When Kakashi set out to hunt or fish with the intent of teaching Haruno a trick or two, Tsunade was there with an odd request for Haruno and Kakashi was left to finish the task alone.

Kakashi didn't get it. Was Tsunade trying to protect Haruno from him? Or was Tsunade trying to keep Haruno from telling Kakashi something. Both options seemed bad because either way he looked at it, it seemed like Tsunade didn't trust him.

"Mah, why don't we let Haruno decide where he wants to sleep?" Kakashi suggested.

"I'd like to sleep outside."

"No!" Tsunade shouted, and at Kakashi's incredulous look she gave a sheepish grin. "I mean-"

"Can we talk?" Kakashi interrupted, motioning away from the small campsite. He didn't miss the twin grimaces from Haruno or Tsunade as he walked a distance away and when he finally turned around he slouched and would have put his hands in his pockets but let them hang limply at his sides, showing that he had no weapons.

Not one to beat around the bush, Kakashi asked, "is there something you'd like to tell me?"

There it was, that blank look that Kakashi had no hopes of reading. Someone who trusted him had no reason to mask their emotions, least of all Tsunade. The woman was a Sannin, and could probably beat him with her little pinky. Tsunade was even close to his father and was something like an Aunt to Kakashi. So then why all the secrets? Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest, aware that he was probably glaring but didn't care. It would be bad for his team dynamics if one fourth of his team didn't trust him because of what Tsunade was doing.

"Is there a reason you're not allowing me to speak with my student without you hovering over our shoulder?"

A grimace. That was good, at least she felt guilty about it.

"Do you think I'm some sort of spy or traitor? Is that why you want to sleep outside? To keep an eye on me?"

"That's not it," Tsunade admitted, blank look completely cracking into one of defeat.

"Then why?"

She glared at him, but had a smirk on her face. "I trust you brat, and I trust the other brat too, but he knows some things."

"Like?"

Tsunade shook her head. "I'll tell you later."

"And you're trying to hide this information from me because…?"

"That's none of your business."

"It is when it's affecting my student and I have full clearance on any information that Haruno might have." Hell, he was practically Hokage for two months and if that didn't give him clearance then Kakashi didn't know what would.

"No."

"No?"

Tsunade nodded. "No."

Kakashi growled and took satisfaction in the guilty look Tsunade shot him. Ignoring the older woman, Kakashi stomped back to camp and met Haruno's gaze. "You-"

"Kakashi!"

"Aren't to tell me whatever it is that Tsunade is trying to hide from me," Kakashi said before shooting his attention to Tsunade. "And you will stop doing whatever it is you're doing. You don't need to keep an eye on Haruno 24/7. Understood?"

Kakashi silently thanked every deity that Tsunade wasn't going to be the Hokage, because talking to her like that would have gotten him in trouble. In fact, Kakashi was beginning to regret ordering her around when her eyebrow ticked. She was still a Sannin.

"Fine."

Kakashi blinked, not quite believing his ears.

"Goodnight brats," Tsunade said and retreated into the tent.

xxx

Sakumo played with the leaf in his hands, crushing it before pouring healing Chakra into it and then leeched the water out of it before pushing it back in.

 **Show off.**

 _'I'm not,'_ Sakumo lied as he glanced toward Kakashi.

The man had watched him play with the leaf for ten seconds and looked shocked for only one, before turning back to his book.

 **If you want more of Kakashi's attention you'll need to do something else.**

 _'Like what?'_

 **Try zapping the leaf instead of leeching it.**

 _'But I don't know how to separate the lightening Chakra from the water Chakra.'_

Fang hummed in Sakumo's head and he continued to cycle through what he had learned since leaving Konoha. Leeching, soaking, and healing, with the occasional zapping of his own fingers.

 **That wouldn't be good**. Fang suddenly said.

 _'What wouldn't be good?'_

 **If you splashed Kakashi with the water you pull from the leaf. He'd be able to feel my Chakra if you did that.**

Sakumo winced, _'yeah, lets not do that. Tsunade already thinks I'm a medical anomaly.'_

Fang chuckled, **why don't you just ask him to teach you a Jutsu.**

Sakumo's eye brows raised, he had almost forgotten that Kakashi owed him a Jutsu. He had been so focused on the healing Jutsu Shizune was teaching him, that he had forgotten that he wanted to learn a water Jutsu.

"Sensei?" Sakumo asked, aware of Tsunade watching him. "Do you think you can teach me a Jutsu now?"

Kakashi sighed and made a big show of putting his book away. "I suppose."

"Really? I-I mean awesome!" Sakumo grinned. "I want a Jutsu that'll make a water dragon. Just like how Sasuke has his but for fire."

"Why don't I teach you something else," Kakashi offered, studying Sakumo from the corner of his eye.

Sakumo's mood dropped. He wanted to learn how to make a water dragon, and what was up with that look? Did Kakashi not think he could learn how?

 **There's no lake,** Fang said. **He wouldn't be able to teach you that unless you could pull the water from the air.**

'Oh,' Sakumo thought while he said, "ok."

"You know how to pull the water out of a leaf, now do it to the air and collect it at your palm," Kakashi said. "It's more Chakra control, but it doesn't take hand signs and it's useful if you're in a desert."

"Can you show me?"

Sakumo could have sworn he saw Kakashi roll his eye before he pulled of his glove and sure enough, his palm started to look like it was sweating before he knew it Kakashi was cupping a hand full of water.

Kakashi let the water splash to the ground and he wiped his hands. "It's easier focusing on your breath at first," Kakashi shrugged.

Nodding, Sakumo set himself to start. It took him a few tries, but he managed to make a handful of water within thirty minutes and showed Kakashi who dismissively told him to do it again.

 **He's impressed. You have really good Chakra control.**

'Could have fooled me,' Sakumo said as he continued with the exercise. It was faster this time and before he could even show Kakashi, the man did a few quick hand seals and a tiny dragon slithered to life in his palm.

It felt, well, wet, and it was no bigger than a finger, but Sakumo still watched in awe looped in the air above his hand before crashing down into his palm and becoming a puddle once more.

"Ouch," Sakumo hissed and shook out his hand. Even when it was no bigger than a finger, a Jutsu was still a Jutsu and it had stung.

Sakumo sent a glare at Kakashi who was back to reading his book but one of his hands were cupped with some water and he was saying the hand seals but at the second 'ox' Sakumo zoned out. The water dragon Jutsu took an insane amount of seals and by the amused look in Kakashi's eye, he could tell that Kakashi was having fun at Sakumo's expense. The jerk.

 **I think that's the longest string of hand seals for a Jutsu, I've ever heard of.**

 _'Your son is a complete jerk. He knows I can't memorize all of that, and he's taunting me with that water!'_

"Get all that?" Kakashi asked.

"No." Sakumo wanted to smack that eye-smile off of Kakashi's face.

xxx

Tsunade easily met Haruno and Kakashi, step for step. All four of them were traveling at a civilian pace. It didn't seem like Kakashi was in a rush to return to the village, and Tsunade herself was having second thoughts about going back.

Actually they were second thoughts about traveling with Kakashi. Not that it mattered much. They only had another hour before they reached the village gates.

Watching him interact with the Haruno kid, reminded her of all the moments she missed out with Kakashi. She could have taught her son so much as he was growing up. She certainly would have been a better teacher to Kakashi than Kakashi was to Haruno.

Kakashi sucked at teaching, Tsunade thought with a hint of amusement.

From watching Shizune teach Haruno, Tsunade knew that the kid learned better by example and reading written text. The fact that Kakashi wasn't showing the hand signs and kept repeating them, were just leaving Haruno even more frustrated. And by the looks of it, Kakashi knew this and was taking great joy in riling the kid up.

"Tsunade-Sama," Shizune quietly interrupted her thoughts. "What's going on with you, Kakashi-san and Sakumo-kun?"

Ah, that's right. Shizune didn't know about all the drama Haruno was causing. Her apprentice didn't even know about Kakashi's blood relationship to her. That was shocking. Tsunade had expected Haruno to spill the beans whenever those two were alone. Perhaps the kid was more trustworthy than she gave him credit for.

"Nothing," Tsunade waved off her worry, going back to watch Haruno bare his teeth at Kakashi.

"You suck at teaching!" Haruno hissed.

Kakashi raised a brow, apparently never having to deal with Haruno's temper before. "Never wanted to be a teacher," he said.

"Teach me something else."

"Like what?"

"Anything water related."

"Why don't you keep making puddles?"

"But you still owe me a Jutsu."

"Technically, drawing water out of the air is a technique," Kakashi argued.

"But you taught Naruto and Sasuke two really cool Jutsu, and I can't possibly remember all those hand seals for the water dragon."

"Make shapes," Kakashi sighed.

"What?"

"You have good Chakra control, use it to make shapes with the water."

Haruno grumbled something that Tsunade didn't catch and she watched with amusement as the kid leeched the water from Kakashi's hand to his.

At first Tsunade had forced medical training onto the kid, because she was irritated, but now she could see that the kid was practically a born medic-nin. Anyone would be jealous of the type of Chakra control that came naturally to Haruno. She even caught Kakashi raising a brow.

There was a slight problem though; lightening Chakra always seemed to taint Haruno's Chakra no matter what. Healing himself was no problem, but when he had tried to heal a bruise on Shizune, he ended up zapping her.

For a second Tsunade contemplated making Haruno heal Kakashi, but quickly dismissed the idea. The kid's ghostly secret - which Tsunade still didn't fully believe - was his to tell, and Tsunade didn't want to risk her own getting out. Still, it would be interesting to see if another lightening user would also get shocked.

xxx

An hour later, found Tsunade standing in front of her old teammate. The thought was almost ridiculous. Jiraiya, the Hokage? Tsunade would have laughed if it wasn't true.

"So, did you tell him?" Jiraiya asked.

"Tell who, what?" Tsunade shot back.

"Kakashi, about you and his old man getting some-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll kill you, even if you are the Hokage," Tsunade threatened.

Of course Jiraiya would have heard Haruno's whispered words. The man had been sitting right next her and Sakumo had chosen the ear facing Jiraiya to whisper into. Jiraiya had probably read the kids lips.

"Are you going to tell him?" Jiraiya asked once Tsunade had calmed down a bit.

"One day."

"One day soon?"

"No."

Jiraiya shrugged as if expecting as much before breaking into a wide grin. "So, I'm the Hokage now."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. Jiraiya always knew when to drop a topic. He could read her that well. "I fear for the female population," Tsunade said.

"I'm also your Hokage," He added.

"Don't be getting any ideas."

"Well, how would you like a long term mission outside of the village? It'll be S-Rank, so the pay will be good."

"How good?"

"Hmm, about a million Ryo."

Damn, he knew her so well and she knew him well enough to know he was playing her right into a trap. But damn, that million Ryo sounded really good.

"Fine," Tsuande said.

"Great," Jiraiya's grin widened even more and Tsunade felt a bit of dread. "I need to get Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke out of the village, and I need to maintain my spy network."

"Done," Tsunade nodded. That didn't sound too bad. And think of all that Ryo!

"Oh and Kakashi and Haruno will be going with you. I'm assuming that Shizune will also go."

"Kakashi?!"

* * *

A/N: I didn't really like this chapter. Nothing happened and it's pretty much just setting things up. Oh well.


End file.
